Saving Shadows
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Ren's training for his fight with Yoh and it brings him to a girl. Meet Tuara. Meet her friends. Experience her life and her dark past. Will Ren melt her ice heart. Will she melt his? Will the simple words 'Where you Go I go...' save them and bind them together? or will her past follow her? Will thehy be together, friends or enemies?
1. The Deal

**So, this is my second well third Shaman King Story, so reveiw and check out my other shaman king stories, and if ur a Naruto check out the Dragon Ninja's xx!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was a loner, always had been but then again so was he...in his weird way.

But she had grown up on the streets, fighting for her life...fighting for her life. For food, for drink. She had no family, didn't need one all she needed was her Spirit.

He was a spolit brat who hadn't a clue what the real world was like. All he cared about was his damn family pride. He needed didn't know what it was like to be hungry, to be strong. He thought he had it bad...maybe his dad was a scarey evil dude, maybe he was huge, but she, she was alone from the start.

Been on the streets since she was 6, been with the Aura since she was7. She was a shaman, she was trained on the streets by a gang in central Tokyo, a shaman gang. He lived in a huge flat in a skyscraper in the best part of Tyoko, she in a tiny apartment aobve the pool hall she rented out living off the money she won in the poolhall itself.

His name was Tao Ren, the Tao heir, she was called Tuara, Tuara Shadow. No one knew her real last name, not even her but...she knew one thing. She was going to Patch and she was proving, she could win.

They first met the day he came to Tokyo. She sat up on a telephone pole and watched him feeling strong mana.

Then...he just turned around and stared at her right in the eyes. Even from her distance she could see he did not being spied on, his arrogence and his pain. It was hidden well but it was there...deep down. He was in pain, the pain of being alone and god she knew it well.

She sighed and took a swig of her drink.

One one touched her in the pool hall, they knew better she was the onwers girl special friend who lived above the hall.

She smirked, she remembered his anger she had beaten him two wins was all she needed to get into the second round, she did and he had to win the next match or he was out.

That was two weeks ago, she had heard he was now facing the Asakura heir Yoh Asakura. He had a battle ahead she was sure. She didn't like the Asakura's, their line were full of shaman that pissed her off, how strong they were, how great they were, they were pampered brats who were born with the silver spoonv in their mouths, she hoped they'd choke on it.

"Lady, what are you thinking?" Her spirit ally asked.

"Nothing really Aura, just wondering what happened to the brat." She said sighing.

"Yes, I am too wondering about Bason, he was,...such a fighter." Her spirit said.

"Your such a sap Aura." She chuckled ddraining her drink laughing at her air, ice and water goddess worshipped by the people of one of the islands near Japan.

Her long black hair was tied in a very low pony tail, dressed in a pale blue kimono a big slit up the right leg.

"I resent that." She huffed.

But seriously I wonder what he's up too...

*RENS PLACE*

"I don't understand Ren wha tdo you mean you need a trainer, yu have one!" Jun excailmed.

Her brother growled. "Because nee-chan, I do not have a trainer who is street wise and strong, I need someone stronger then me to train me, not someone I can slam to the floor without trying...I need I never thought I'd say this but I need..." He flinched.

"I need Tuara Shadow." He finally said.

Jun started to laugh. "The street rat!" She gasped.

"The street rat, that beat me. The street rat wih something against the Asakuras the street rat whose control over her mana was...amazing." Ren pointed out.

"But, where can we find her..." Jun sighed.

"The Tuki pool hall, she lives above it." Bason said appearing beside Ren.

"Wiat how do you this?" Jun frowned.

"Um...uh..." He blushed.

"Never mind that, I am going to go talk to her." He said pulling on his coat and leaving his sister alone.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

He finally found the place walking in he made his way to the bar in the corner of the smoke filled hall.

"I'm looking for Tuara Shadow." He said.

"Hugh, not many visitors for her lately...last table down the end, can't miss her." He said then handed him a glass.

"Bring this down to her, tell her Smoke bought it for her." He said.

Rn raised two eyebrows glared at the man and carried the glass down o the table.

She was playing pool with a middle aged man she was winning from what he saw.

"Oh lookie here it's the Tao Brat, that for me?" She asked turning to face him and he took in her day to day clothes.

A long seelves black crop top that laced up the back by a white ribbon. A pair of black skinny jeans, her orcale bell was on her right arm. Black sunglasses up in her hair.

He nodded she took it and drained it.

"Smoke I'm guessing?" She said slamming it down on the table next to the pool table itself. The man she was laying was getting annoyed.

"Yes, look Shadow I need to talk to you." He said corssing his arms.

"Fine. You leave." She said to the man.

"Hey what..."

"GET LOST!" She yelled at him.

"Fine...but I'm keeping the money!" He growled taking the money off the table.

"Fine!" He took the money and left.

"Now, what you want, brat." She asked leaning against the wall.

"I need you to train me."

Her eyes widdened then narrowed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your strong, as much as I hate to admit it...and...I need a trainer whose street smart as well as strong,your perfect, I'll pay you." He offered.

"Your facing the Asakura dope aren't you?" She said.

"I am...by the way what's your pprobelm with the Asakuras..." He asked.

"Lets not go there, okay, your strong already, but your not wise, your tough and good mana, you'll do anything to get what you want, your bloodthristy...and hopefully you pay well. But, there's a few things we gotta go through." She said.

"Fine." He growled, she was very annoying, she better make him stronger or his qwan deo was going through her stomach...

"I need a better place to stay, I love it here but come on a 14 year old girl in the worst neighbourhood in town in a poolhall, come on...I'm not gonna last much longer am I? Don't answer that. And next, if you become Shaman King I want...a safe pass. If you go on a killling spree I want you to leave me out of it and I want your word." She told him he was surprised they weren't hard to grant.

"You have my word...so when do we start?" He asked.

"Are you sureyou want to do this?" She said.

"Yes."

"You know I will push you past your limits." She said.

"I know."

"And I'll make you bleed, you wont get to stop until you bleed."

He nodded.

"There's a chance I can kill you."

"I know dammit! Just yes or no, will you help me!" He yelled.

"Sure, could be fun, you never know!" She smiled.

"Tomorrow six, my place I'll send a car." He said.

"Fine. I can't wait...Ren." She said letting his name roll out on her tongue.

"Bye...Tuara." He nodded.

He felt her smirk.

This girl...

That boy...

This will be challenging!

**How did I do? Please press that magic button called the...REVEIW BUTTON! **

**I love u!**


	2. Pheonix

**Welcome back!**

**Hi! so uh, Jason discailm!**

**Jason: hey Ali! hws Hong Kong?**

**Me: tirein! lol! **

**Jason: oh sure, Ali do not own SHAMAN KING! **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She arrived at the brat aka Ren's home.

"Hello you must be Tuara..." His sister Jun said smiling.

"Hai. Nice to meet you..." She nodded.

Her katana was slung across her back, in the way a quiver of arrows would.

"So you beat Ren..." She said.

"Yeah..." Her stomach growled.

"Oh my god...sorry..." She said suddenly then looked away.

She was very thin Jun noticed, too thin.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"What no, I ate...I ate um...Sunday I'm fine!" She said blushing slightly.

"It's Wensday..." Bailong pointed out.

"I've learned to go without...I'm well used to it. Rent was due. I kinda need my home you know." She said rather rudely.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I don't need pity! That's it I knew this was a mistake..." She snarled turning.

"No really I'm..." She stopped when she saw it.

A mark, up her back. How had Ren now seen it?

Jun saw Bialong's eyes narrow at the sight. Did he recongise the mark?

A black Pheonix burned into her skin swept up her back.

"Enjoying the sight?" She asked coldly.

"I...I..."

"It's a reminder. Why I'm on my own...why I'm an outcast. Why I'm cursed. You'll never know the feeling...ever." She said walking away.

"Tuara..." Jun called after her.

She made her way down the hall screw these pampered brats and...

Someone grabbed her wrist at once she swung around landing a punch in the face to the person.

"Dammit woman..." He growled.

"Let me go...now." She said it calmly enough but there was a threat hidden beneath her voice.

He didn't.

I warned him...she thought. She swung around aiming a kick into his stomach making him fly backwards she flipped away from him landing safely.

"I told you let go." She said simply.

"Your fast. And strong, I knew I made the right choice..."

"Fuck you. I am not helping you! I should have known better then to trust you! We're too different...we can't even be in the same room as each other without fighting! How the hell am I supposed to train you of all people! Why should I?" She yelled at him.

"Becuase, Shadow, your desperarate, otherwise you would have already left...you need the money, to pay that stupid human his rent...no wait you made me promise to get you a new place to stay..."

"What's your point?"

She was like a firey goddess despite her specality being air, water and ice...her aurburn hair up in a samuai style ponytail her katana across her back.

Her eyes the deep emeralds that were staring at him ready to rip his head off.

Her training clothes, the blue zip up crop top and gery shorts.

He growled at her, damn woman...vile, disgusting street rat..."My point is, you think I'll owe you, I don't. You owe me, I'm saving you Shadow. I'm making sure you survive when I become Shaman King..."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him.

He walked toward her, she backed up.

"These two..." Bason sighed.

"I've never met someone so like Tuara-sama..." Aura agreed.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! You have no idea! I don't owe anyone! I'm a loner look at this!" She spun around lifting her shirt.

He froze. "That mark was burned into me at age 5, it's stuck there mocking me, a Pheonix rising from the ashes, I can't do that! I'm stuck at the bottom, tossed aside!" She yelled at him.

"I'm marked too...remember." He spat.

That mark...god could it be...Bason stared in horror, was it...could it possibly be...

"I remember..." She took a deep breath.

"Okay...I'm...I'm...I'm sorry, Brat. I'll train you. Take me to where you ususally train." Tuara said calming down.

He nodded. Leading her down the hall.

"Wow..." She gasped.

The training hall was huge. Various weapons, weights, everything...

"So when do we start?" He asked crossing her arms.

"Um...now!" She jumped away from him.

"Oversoul!" He smirked.

"Oversoul." She said calmly.

He attacked. She dodged.

"Your fast but you use to much mana with one oversoul." She sighed reappearing five metres away.

"We'll see about that!" He charged again.

He struck. Knocking her down.

"Damn...you learn fast..." She groaned sitting up.

"I know." She got up.

"Okay, again, but this time I want you to focus on a centre point to hit me." She told him.

He had to admit, for a street rat she was a good teacher.

After two hours they were both out of mana.

"Sowhat do we do while our mana returns?" She asked she was onthe floor after his last attack sent her flying.

He shurgged. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

She looked down. "Um..."

"You are, I heard your talk with Jun...come on, I'll get you something..." He said surprising her offering his hand for her to stand up.

She took and it and skin met skin. A spark in both of them, they felt it. And jumped away from each other.

She glared at the ground and he snarled slightly.

"So if your coming come on. Shadow-sensei." He tuanted.

"Hai, Ren-kun." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Damn woman...wait where you going?"

"To change my clothes, I'm sweating if you hadn't noticed!"

Oh I noticed...wait what am I thinking, she's a street rat, an annoying...yet strangely pretty and strong, snap out of it Tao Ren...

"You okay?" She asked returning.

She now wore dark grey shorts and grey coat which lay open over a blue t-shirt. White knee highs and runners.

"Yes of course, now come on. Before I change my mind!" He huffed.

"Hai, Ren-kun." She was easing him, and he knew it.

"Don't call me that!" He ordered.

"Why not, Ren-kun!"

"Shut up...Tuara-chan!" He said.

"Say that again...I dare you!" She snarled, but her voice was...teasing? She stepped closer staring into his tiger eyes.

"Tuara-chan..." He said foldng his arms and igroning the fact she very getting very close...he could smell the scent of strawberries and the musky scent of the poolhall...

It was earthy, and sweet and not entirely, bad...

They walked outside...

"So where you want to go?" He said.

"I know! Follow me!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the street.

She led him into the park to a small stall.

"Hi, Amye-san, how are you?" An old lady turned around.

"Tuara-sama! Lovely to see you! Who's your friend?"

"This is Ren. Um the usual for me please.." She said.

"Ah yes. And you..." She smiled at the Tao heir.

"A just a milk." He said sitting down next to her.

"Okay!" Two minutes later she returned.

They drank in silence. "Its only been one day and you've improved so much, Ren-sama." She said suddenly.

"What..."

"It's going to be an honour working with you..." She said draining what was left of her drink and standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Same time. Bye Ren." She shook his hand and left.

"She's a strong one, she is..." Amye said taking his drink and hers.

"Yes...she is..." He agreed.

Tuara walked into the poolhall and sat on a stool.

"Your in late..." The man behind the bar, Whiu said.

"Yeah..." She nodded. He handed her a glass.

She tossed it back.

Why did he make her happy? He was the spolit brat, the annoying pain in the ass, rich bastard, Tao Ren...but there was something about him...ph god, she was underage but desparate times called for desparate measures...

"Get me some sake, I'm in need of something, very strong." She told him buiring her head in her hands.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"Actually it was one of the best days of my life, but it really shouldn't have been." She groaned.

"I've had some of them. Here." He handed it too her even though she was only 14, she'd probably drank half the bar by the time she was 12. She could handle it.

"You'll be alright Tuara, your heading to Patch soon!" He smiled, he was a shaman also but had no intrest in the tournament.

"Yeah, I guess so...I'm looking forward to it." She nodded. Throwing back her seccond shot.

"I think you should head to the club, there's a party on, let loose for awhile, you've been training to hard."

"Okay...but I gotta train for Patch so I won't be gone to long." She nodded.

"You deserve it Tuara, besides no one trains as hard as you."

"Okay...thanks."

"No probelm, here." He poured her another one and one for himself.

"Heres to Patch, and what lies ahead!" He said.

"What lies ahead." She agreed.

What lies ahead could be very intresting..and that could even be before I set off to Patch.

Ren sighed.

"Little brother...what are you thinking?" Jun asked sitting on the couch.

"I want to know more about Tuara-chan, there has to be something about her. I mean a shaman girl that lives over a poolhall who doesn't know her last name...please." He scoffed.

"Tuara-chan...really Ren? I think you have a crush on the girl..." She smiled.

"Please, I'm intrested in her that is all, like her mark. I've never seen something like that before..." He said.

"I have..." Bailong and Bason said together.

"What? How?"

"It was for one of my movies...we were brought to this temple...it was over the huge alter, in fact it was everywhere that symbol." Bialong said.

"The Fuenghunag Temple, the Temple of the Pheonix. In life I had a run in with them...they each bore the same mark, the Temple was home to a huge clan FenikkJosho. They burned the mark into their children...I thought they died out but it seems one branch of the family remains and I'm not sure if Tuara is aware of it...but I believe Tuarta maybe be apart of the clan." Bason explained.

"I heard of the,...the Asakura clan had a war with them a thousand years back...there was a huge spilt between them, the bad blood is said to have lived on..." Jun nodded.

"It would explain why Tuara doesn't like Yoh as it would be in her blood to hate him!" Ren agreed standing up.

"Ren where you going now?" Jun sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her!" He said leaving.

"That boy."


	3. Heading to China

**Me: HI!**

**Ren: welcome...**

**Horo: Ali...**

**Yoh: doesn't**

**Anna: own**

**Manta: Shaman**

**Ryu: KING!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren walked down the sreet toward the poolhall when he bumped into her.

"Dammit...watch where you fucking going! Kami-sama..." She said recovering.

"Good evening." She froze and looked up.

"Ren! What the hell are you doing here?" She said.

"I want to talk about your mark on your back..." He said.

"Oh...well, I guess someone would ask about it sooner or later...not here tough, come on."

She led him to her small flat which inculded a kitchen and living room in one room then the bedroom and bathroom through the door to the right.

"Welll where to start..."

**(a/n cnt ruin the plot so...)**

"...And now you know." She said looking down.

He couldn 't believe what he just heard.

"So...pack your stuff!" He ordered her.

"Wiat what?" She said almost choking.

"Your not staying here, your coming to move in with Jun and I. Now!"

"Again...what!" She said.

"Don't act dumb! Go get your stuff."

"Fine!" She went into her room coming out with a small bag.

"Thats it?" He said.

"I ain't got a lot, sue me!" She said.

"We'll take you shopping, Jun will like that..." He said basiclly pushing her out the door.

"Um do I get a say in this!" She yelled sturggling.

"No. Now SHUT UP!"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Becuase without your help I won't become strong enough to defeat Yoh and you being here puts you in danger. From now on where I go you go. Got it. Shadow?" He said.

"Got it Tao..." She nodded.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

Tuara had become a resident in the Tao's household. Jun treated her like a little sister and Aura felt right at home making a tight bond with Bason.

She and Ren...there was something between them...something even they couldn't explain until one week before Tuara turnd to Ren in the hall...

"Ren...I know you have no time for them and you live for yourself, but...are we...are we friends?" She asked him suddenly.

He stopped. "What a question, please Tuara you already know that answer!" He said.

"Oh, okay, sorry..." She sighed. So they weren't. Why wasn't she surprised...

"Of course we are...why did you ask!" He said frowning that made her smile.

A real smile one not seen often.

"I just wanted to hear you say it..." And to confirm it, she thought.

"Damn woman..." He sighed...

The present day he slammed her to the floor of the training ground.

"T-that's it, I'm out...there's nothing else to teach you...your ready. Your ready to fight Asakura Yoh." She said smiling standing up.

"Of course I am. My mana has doubled and my strength is now uncanny and my speed..." He started.

"And your trainer...who allowed you to beat her into a bloodly pulp day in day out." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, of course..." He agreed.

"Your fights tonight, is it not?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He nodded.

"Easy, I want to come." She said.

"You want to come?" He frowned.

"Yes, I want to watch the great Tao Ren, kick that lazy Asakura Yoh's ass tonight!" She nodded.

He smirked arriving with a powerful girl to the fight, now that would be something.

"Fine! Great, I'll call you when I'm leaving." He said.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." She nodded shaking his hand.

"Hi Tuara! I'm just popping out to get the groceries is there anything you would like?" Jun asked.

"Um no, thanks anyway." She smiled.

Tuara went down to the gameroom which thankfully as she had learnt two weeks ago had a full size pool table.

She played on her own potting the balls one by one.

"What is your probelm with that game?" She looked up it was Ren.

She smirked. "It calms me, when I ever need to think I play a game of pool." She said.

"Strange woman, I'm going to get ready." He said.

"Me too then..." She nodded.

30 minutes later he knocked on her door.

"Ready yet?" He asked.

"Yes." She opened the door.

She hd changed into a top like his own expect with blue lining not yellow, a short black skirt over blue leggings.

Her katana as always across her back.

"Then lets go."

They arrived to see Yoh with a blond girl, Manta and two blue haired people. (**a/n i no they dont actually come but in my fic they do**)

Tuara walked beside Ren head down but he knew hr well enough...she wanted to fly at Yoh and make him bleed.

He grabbed her waist and shook his head.

She sighed.

"Fine, damn Tao..." She said.

"Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his eyes.

"Tuara Shadow! Hey!" Yoh waved suddenly.

"Asakura."

"Tuara."

"Anna."

They stared at each other two death glares that were on equal footing.

"Tuara, let her alone. There's no point!" Ren told her.

"Hai, Ren." She nodded.

"Go get to a safe distance, if something goes wrong get out of here. I'll meet you at home." He told her.

"If smething goes wrong I'm staying right here, don't argue with me!"

"Tuara..."

"Ren, shut the fuck up! We're a package deal now! Where you go I go! Don't forget that...now go out and kick his ass!" She ordered him.

"Yes boss!" He nodded.

She jumped back to a safer distance.

"Ready!" Silva shouted...

"Begin!"

"Hey Horo I think we should go talk to her! Find out something about Ren!" Pirika smiled.

"Don't bother. Tuara will never crack, if she's sworn loyaty to Ren then she won't say a thing. Yoh learned that the hard way." Anna said leaning against a tree.

"So you know her eh?" Horohoro asked.

"Yes, too well...lets say we've history!"

Tuara watched the fight. Come on Ren, come on Ren...the cavalry charge! Yes! And...

She gasped...Ren was out of mana...he had lost...she dropped to her knees, she had failed him.

"You both passed!" Her eyes widdened. Then she grinned jumping to her feet running over to him.

"_Nin tongguo, Ren, ni chuandi!_" (you passed Ren you passed!) She yelled in Chinese.

"So you coming over Ren? You too Tuara!" Yoh grinned.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked you and I weren't exactly on speaking terms." Tuara said.

"So what? Come on everyone will be there!" Yoh grinned.

"Ren..."

"I don't think we have a choice." He sighed.

"Hai. I believe we don't."

They agreed.

Ren and Tuara sat next to each other, Anna, Pirika and Tamao sat together as did Horo, Yoh and Manta.

Ren opened a bottle of milk handed it to Tuara then opened one for himself.

"So Tuara, I didn't know you were in Tokyo!" Yoh grinned.

"I've been here since I was 6 you idoit." She said sighing.

"Your like 14 now right!" He laughed.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And your mark..." Anna said.

"It's still there if that's what your asking." Ren told her.

"You've seen it?" Yoh said.

"Hard not too, she's always wearing croptops." Ren mused.

"Don't hear you complaining." Tuara remarked.

"Did I say I was?" He snorted.

"I didn't think so." Tuara said drinking her milk.

"You too are close." Anna said dryly.

They both looked down. "We're friends, get over it."

"Aw Short pants has a girlfriend!" Horohoro laughed.

"What you say Boroboro!"

"What you call me!"

They started yelling at each.

Tuara started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Ren yelled.

"You twoare acting exactly like the way we were like before we became friends! Shouting at each other and at each others throats!" She started to laugh again.

Ren smirked.

"I guess." They grinned at each other.

"Hey lets go to the pool!" Horohoro said suddenly.

"Yeah! You coming Ren?" Yoh asked.

Ren looked at Tuara, for some reason he did not like her out of his sight, not after she had told him her story.

She shook her head. "Go on you overprotective baka!" She grinned.

He nodded and went off with the boys.

"You and Ren are good friends..." Anna mused.

"Hai. You and Yoh are much closer." Tuara agreed.

"Why are you two always like this? Why can't we all get along..." Tamao sighed.

"Because I hate the Asakura family." Tuara said standing up and leaving the room.

"That girl needs to get over herself...who does she think she is?" Pirika gasped.

"Leave her alone, she was brought up to hate us. Brought up to hate Yoh...you can't choose your family." Anna sighed.

-WITH THE BOYS-

"Ren you know about the mark of the Pheonix right?" Yoh asked.

They were in the pool.

"I do. Tuara filled me in, about everything, inculding the war between your famlies." He nodded.

"Could you uh...talk to her for me. It would be nice if we became friends and got along! Please!" Yoh grinned.

Ren sighed. "She'll probably hit me, but okay. I'll try something."

"Thanks Ren!"

-LATER-

"Ren!" He turned to see Tuara standing on the prouch.

"Stay here Tuara!" He commanded.

"No! You told me when I moved in where you go I go! There's no way I'm taking back that promise!" She said.

He sighed. "Fine! Come on!" She nodded.

"Leaving so soon?" They turned again.

"Yoh." They said together.

"I have something to do, Tuara is going to help me. I'll see you soon Yoh." Ren said.

"Okay...see ya then!"

They turned away.

Tuara didn't know where they were headed but she trust Ren and swore to stay by his side...

**c ya in the next chapter! 8) 3**


	4. A little Insight

**Me: I am back babes!**

**Ren: Hey Ali!**

**Horo: Ali and Ren sitting in a ...**

**Me: Horo!**

**Horo: what? im just wonderin like...**

**Ren: BASON!**

**Horo: *gets hurt***

**Horo: ow! Will it help if a discalimed?**

**Ali: *nodds***

**Horo: okay Ali does not own Shaman King but, I no she wishes she owned Ren!**

**Ali:...**

****

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Tuara burst through the door of the Onsen followed by Bason.

"Help, Ren...didn't want to go...I need..." She collasped.

"Tuara!" Yoh gasped.

"Bason, Aura what happened?" Amidamaru asked.

"Ren and Tuara challenged En but they were overwhelmed they held their ground but Ren was soon out of mana and as you can see Tuara was no longer in any condition to fight. He forced me to take Tuara and get out of there...he is now chained up with Jun." Aura sighed.

"Tuara saved Rens life by taking a lot of strong hits. If not for her Ren would have died during the fight against his father Ren would not have lived." Bason nodded.

"She looks very beat up." Manta sighed.

"Yoh I am begging you help Ren!" Bason said.

"No!" Anna said.

"W-what?"

"No one is going to help Ren!" Anna said.

"WHAT! You selfish brat!" Tuara shouted getting up.

Anna whipped around hand ready to slap but the look on Tuara's face stopped her.

"Don't you dare." She snarled her back was glowing with dark energy.

"If you won't help me then I don't need you!" She snarled.

She turned away, "This is about our families isn't it..." She said not looking back.

"Tuara..." Anna began.

"You shouldn't let our famlies old war come into this. You shouldn't let Ren suffer not because of that mark there!" She said sighing.

"Tuara..." Yoh said as well.

The mark was still glowing.

"Anna!" Yoh frowned.

"No!" She said knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Fine, but Tuara at least stay the night, you can set off again tomorrow." Yoh said.

She thought about it.

"Fine." She decided.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

"Hey Tuara ready?" Yoh shook her awake.

She opened her eyes. And nodded.

"Ready!"

They went outside. Horohoro and Manta were already waiting.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" They nodded.

Horohoro and Manta started to walk away.

"Yoh, can I speak with you?" She asked.

"Sure, whata wanna talk about?" He asked.

"I don't like you but I feel I should as a friend but my head is telling me not to but my heart...anyways until we save Ren can we...can we be friends for now? While I decide where I stand?" She smiled.

"Sounds fun!" He grinned.

"Good, now lets go save Ren!"

He nodded.

They ran after the other two.

"Hey guys whats wrong?" Yoh frowned.

"Them!" Horohoro said pointing.

Tuara raised an eyebrow. "The Boz Brothers? Are you serious?"

"Amidamaru! Bason!"

The two spirits went up into the light.

"Oh shit..." Tuara gasped.

"It's okay Kororo and I...wait Kororo..."

"You mean this little girl?" One of the Brothers asked holding up a tablet with Kororo in it.

"Looks like it up too me! Aura! Oversoul!" Her katana glowed.

"Bring it on." She said.

"Lets go! Sonic wave slash! (a/n i cnt remember the names of their actual acttacks.)

"Ice slash!" A blast of white energy shot at them.

"Hey there my little friends?" Ryu said jumping in.

"Ryu! Hey there!" Horohoro said.

"Who's the lovely?" He asked.

"Don't dude, she's taken, by Ren." Horohoro said.

"Wiat what? Short pants?"

"Yeah!" Yoh nodded.

"Should I help her? Ryu asked.

"Nah, she's doing fine on her own." Yoh said.

"She broke our weapons!" One of the brothers gasped.

"Now, get out of here!" Tuara shouted.

"Yes miss!" They nodded running away.

She sighed. "Idoits...but we still have to get Bason back!" She said

"And Amidamaru!" Yoh said.

"Whatever! Looks like you have one choice here...ask Anna." Tuara said.

"Could be worse." They turned.

Anna was returning the spirits inculding Bason and Amidamaru.

"Now lets go save Ren!" Tuara laughed.

"Yes, lets go!" Yoh nodded.

Stay strong Ren, we're coming.

*CHINA, TAO HOUSEHOLD*

Ren was chained up in the dunguen next to Jun slipping in and out of conciousness until finally he was able to fall into a restless sleep...

_*BEGINING OF DREAM*_

_"Does it hurt?" A small red haired girl said almost crying._

_"It's horrible! They burn it into your skin and the pain is inhuman..." A girls voice sneered._

_"Kami-sama, leave her alone." The three in the room looked up._

_"Tuara..." The boy gasped. He was about 13 quite handsome with tanned skin, brown hair and redish brown eyes. Dressed in a black shirt with a white vest open over it as well as black pants._

_"I leave the Temple five minutes and you start scaring the little ones. Anything to say? Laoying?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Hows life as a street rat?" A girl asked, this was the one that teased the little one. She looked about 12. Her hair was a bright royal blue colour was tied in a high ponytail her fringe flopping over orange eyes like little flames. Dressed in a red Japanese kimono that had a hole in the back revealing a Chinese tiger mark. Was that even possible? Wasn't it just Pheonix? Or was this the mark of other clans that ran the temple?_

_"Your one to talk Xiao-laohu, you only lasted three weeks before you begged entry again. I'm still free." Tuara said. She younger looking. Maybe 12 the same as the other girl. Was this a memory?_

_"Until the shaman fight, then you belong to the temple again." Laoying said._

_"I belong to no one Laoying. Never forget that fact." Tuara shook her head._

_"You may go by Shadow, but your a FenikkJosho..." Xiao-laohu snorted._

_"And your not so shut up your just an Ziyouying! Your only marked with the eagle! I'm a Pheonix! Your not apart of the founding members of this temple! Do not tell me what I am or who I will be!" She said hand reaching back to her katana._

_"I know, I'm sorry..." He looked away._

_"You shouldn't! Bringing the marks into it was not cool!" Xiao-laohu said standing up._

_"Why? The fact who were refused a Pheonix marked after your mother had an affair with one of my clan and you were the reslut of an accident so your stuck with the Tiger. Long-Zhong-Hu!" Tuara smirked._

_"Oh wanna bring this outside Princess!" Xiao-laohu snarled._

_"Bring it on."_

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"And it begins..." Laoying sighed._

_"Welcome back Tuara!" Xiao-laohu suddenly said shaking hands with Tuara._

_"Good to be back." Tuara nodded._

_"How long you back for this time?" The little one asked._

_"Well Suki, I'm here for a few weeks but then I gotta go back. Okay?" She grinned._

_"Okay..." She nodded._

_"Suki go on we gotta talk with Tuara here..."_

_She nodded and left._

_"I'm sure you heard..." _

_"That Hao is asking for the peace treaty. And a meeting with the heir to the family. I heard so what's my brother saying?" Tuara asked._

_"Oh princess..." Xiao-laohu sighed._

_"Stop calling me that!" Tuara snarled._

_"Why should I? You may live as a Street Rat now but you same as me and Laoying, the Taos and the Chans are desent from the Imperial Line. We're royalty. You and the Taos get to keep their name we don't." Xiao-yaohu._

_"I know that much ass...but...I hate it. Princess Tuara what a load of bull. Why you think I'm still living over the poolhall? The lonely girl who can't remember her last name. I remember it alright. Hard not too...but I am no Imperial brat. The Taos maybe, but not me. I live for myself... no else. Got it?" Tuara said._

_"Got it. But actually the Taos don't use their titles. I doubt this generation even know..." Laoying nodded._

_"Hn, maybe...maybe not. You know at times like this it would be nice to go to my father...talk to him about this..." Tuara said staring up at the sky._

_"I'm sure he's proud of the shaman and woman you've become. After all the shaman tournament is just around the corner..." Laoying sighed._

_"Hai. It would have been nice to speak to someone with his wisdom." Xiao-laohu nodded._

_"Yeah. But what's done it done. Tao En killed my father. I can never forgive him for that..." Tuara sighed._

_"None of us can..." Xiao-laohu agreed._

_"Rest in peace King Yi Qui, beloved father of the Risen Pheonix Princess Tuara and the Son of Ashes Prince Danzhu." Laoying bowed his head._

_"May he rest in everlasting peace until he again graces the world with his life in the future..."_

_*END DREAM*_

Ren woke up, wha had he just seen? Was this what she held back in her story? He knew of the houses of the Temple. He knew of the fact she did know her last name...but he did not know she was desent from the royal line, was it true? Were the the Tao's truly of royal blood?

"Jun..." He said wondering was she awake.

"Yes, Ren." She answered weakly.

"The Tao's is it true...we are...someone royalty?" He asked gulping.

She looked down. "It's true...we are. Somehow there's a conection our father deinied our titles...as far as I know." She nodded.

"I am not surprised. Tell me what do you know of someone called Yi Qui?" He said.

She seemed shocked. "He was a general as far as I know. A great shaman who fathered two children. Danzhu the heir to his home and a daughter...XuTai..." She said.

Tuara's Chinese name...Ren thought.

"And?" He said.

"He was at first a good friend of fathers. Do you not remember the big kindly man that used to come for Christmas and fathers birthday? He'd bring the two children? They'd stand behind him all regal with blank faces and they didn't say a word? Then one day he and our father fell out...over something about a marriage proposal between you and her. Her father wished her free will and the fact she wasn't with them anymore is because she was a wild child. En took that as a sign of disrespect when he was just telling the truth. They fought and En killed him. As much as I know Danzhu is training to be head of their family. And she...she's disappeared." Jun said.

"No she has not. XuTai...is Tuara and Yi Qui, was her father..." Ren sighed.

"That would explain the fact she hated you at the start..."

"And why she came with me. Jun, I must defeat my father for our sake and for Tuara's." He sighed.

"That is...if we get out of here..."

*OUTSIDE TAO MANSION*

"Took a while but we're here." Yoh grinned.

"Yeah..now lets go save a pointy haired brat we all know and love."

**hey hey people i LOVE ahaha 8) xx hope u enjoyed the chapter**


	5. Returning

**Me: I am...tired as much as I love being back in Hong Kong with all my pals i 4got how busy the place was!**

**Ren: i no it is quite big**

**Bason: Can i discailm?**

**Ali: y not**

**Bason: Lady Ali does not own Shaman King**

****

The shaman fought their way in.

"Wow I hate zombies!" Horohoro gasped.

"Who doesn't? Duck!" Tuara smirked on the way the two had grown quite close both Ice shaman they had a lot to talk about.

Turned out Tuara's old home was in the mountains (well Yoh already knew that) and in the winter they would snowboard or ski.

"What?" He frowned.

"DUCK!" She yelled.

He ducked.

"Whirlwind!" The zombie behind him fell.

"Okay guys can you handle it here?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, master Yoh!" Ryu nodded.

"Okay, Tuara follow me." Yoh said.

She nodded and ran with him.

Two zombies, very big and very ugly guarded the enterance to the dungeun.

"Allow me...Ice reverse!" Tuara shot what looked like needles and when they prieced their skin they froze.

"Wow..." Manta gasped.

"Ice needles, works every time." She nodded.

"Now...down there.." She said pointing down the right hall.

"How do you know?" Yoh frowned.

"Once upon a time, En and my father were good friends. I know the place well...they are for sure. That way." She ran down the hall hearing them.

"That is if we ever get out,..."

"You people need to lighten up." She leaned against the wall.

"Tuara!" Jun excailmed.

"Tuara..." Ren gasped.

"MASTER REN!"

"Bason!"

Hey guys!" Yoh grinned.

"Yoh..."

They helped Ren and Jun down.

"You came back..." Jun smiled.

"Course we all came! Horo, Ryu everyone!" Yoh grinned.

"Thank you Yoh. Tuara..." Ren nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever. Guess I couldn't leave you here, ya know?" She said smirking.

"Hn, I guess not." He agreed.

"Bailong!"

They spun around, Juns brainwashed Ally was standing here.

"Oh not good..." Manta groaned.

"Looks like we have another fight on our hands." Yoh smiled.

"Then shut up and fight." Tuara growled.

Her back was killing her, so fart she hadn't let on, but if it started to get out of control or it glowed again she knew something wuld be wrong and the others would know.

"Are you okay?" Ren frowned. This was not the Tuara he knew, this was the old Tuara the pre-friendship Tuara...

"Yeah fine..."

He frowned.

But turned his attention back to the controlled Bailong, who'd changed into this weird, dragon, bird thingy...

"I know I'll try a talisman!" Jun said, but Ren sliced it in half.

"You can't add power to power." He stated.

Tuara watched Yoh and Ren defeat the Bailong under En's control and turn him bck into himself. Thank god.

Her back was getting worse...what the hell is happening? She knew this was no normal pain. This was certainly a warning or possibly...a calling?

They ran back out to meet up with Ryu and Horohoro.

"There was only one left.

Tuara was now fighting the urge to scream with pain...but she held her ground and her emotionless face.

But Aura saw the pain hidden in her emerald eyes. She knew it well the pain of the mark.

She took a deep breath oversouling.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Aura whispered for only she and her mistress to hear.

"I can't stop now." She said.

"Then, I fight with you to the end."

Everyone of them missed the remaining member of the guard.

Until...

Well Jun saved their asses.

Then they moved onto their destionation.

En.

"I can't back down now." She whispered to herself.

Ren pushed open the door.

And they entered the lions den.

She'd been there so many times when she was just a girl.

A princess, a shaman in training. A tool to the Elders that marked her.

So many times she'd stood behind her father saying nothing. Learning her surroundings.

But sometimes it just became to much...

Her freedom was always short lived. Always called back to watch a new kid get marked and see the pain again and again edged on their faces before she breaks the rules again and knocks them out to save them.

Then she is punished her mark activated.

And the pain...god no matter for many times she felt it she never thought it would get worse. But somehow it did.

Like right now.

She was in hell. But after all the years she'd learned to put on a good game face.

En dropped from the sky.

He galred at them all as they oversouled.

Tuara being the last to do so.

"Well, well, well...Ren look who you have brought back...Tuara the Pheonix Princess. Yoh Asakura. An Ainu, a short human and...A guy with a bad haircut."

Tuara sighed, couldn't she be known for other things then that?

"En today you die!" Ren shouted.

They all attacked...

Well almost all.

Tuara dropped to her knees clutching her head screaming.

She was bearthing heavily.

"Stop it! Stop!" She was yelling the others froze watching En grin at the screaming girl.

"I don't desreve this! Stop it! You've no right! For fuck sake! You've no right!" She was screaming.

"And what makes you say that?" He was smirking.

Her back was killing her, it was him how the fuck did he activate the mark?

"Your mark is...activated. And..." En laughed.

"It was not me." He finished.

Her eyes widdened. "Then..." She spat out blood.

"Then it's time." She collasped.

She vaguely heard someone yelling "TUARA!"

She woke up feeling someones arms around her.

"Tuara, come on are you there?" Her vision was blurry.

R...Ren...Aura...I..." She breathed.

"She's awake." Ren yelled.

"Aura..." She sat up waving away Jun's protests.

"It's time...I need to go home." She said. Tuara looked like she was almost crying.

She didn't look like that often.

The group had never seen her so broken.

"Yeah sure we'll go to Toyko..." Ren was saying.  
"That's not what she means Ren." Yoh said.

"She wants to go to the Temple." Aura sighed.

"Are you serious?" He spat.

"It's not far from here, over the hills maybe two hours. She'll have to talk to her brother. It's important. She can't go to Patch with the mark as a threat. Please! Take her!" Aura begged.

"Okay." They reasoned.

God I hope she can hang in there...

**hehe! I LOVE Cilffies! **

**Not realli but i felt like i had 2 do one!**


	6. Memories of the past

**Me: Heya! Back!**

**Aura: welcome!**

**Tuara: oh great little miss i control if u live or die is back!**

**Me: screw u**

**Ren: Ali no own Shaman King. I'll break them up before they start fighting**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They waited for Tuara to wake up fully.

"So we need to go to the Temple..." Ren began.

"We don't...I need to go home. I didn't mean Tokyo and I didn't mean the Temple. I meant our first home...Come on Yoh where did the Mark come from?" Tuara said.

"Um...it was invented by...an Asakura when they made the treaty! So that means,..." He grinned.

"It means an Asakura can turn it off or help me control it's power into my oversoul. Yoh...I think you can do it." She said looking up at him.

"What? I can't no way it..." Yoh said looking scared.

"I know how to activate it if we reverse the way we activate we might be able to deactivate it." She said.

"Okay. But..."

"Yoh please! I won't survive the shaman fight if I have this to worry about! I'm begging you here! Shut off that mark!" Tuara begged.

"Fine! Fine! What do I do?" He asked.

"Press two fingers two my forehead." She said.

He did.

"Close your eyes. You'll be seeing some of my memories, and the rest of you touch the mark..." She told them.

"What why?" Horohoro asked.

"Please..." She said.

"Fine then..."

Horohoro touched her shoulder as did Ryuu and Manta but Ren knelt down and toucheed her lower back she shuddered.

"Yoh, say release the mark that binds you." She told him.

"Okay..." He gulped.

"Don't worry I trust you. Guys I have no control on what you see and half the things I've done in my past, don't hold me responsible for my actions. I was reckless I was angry forgive me for anything you see." She said.

They nodded.

"Okay Yoh go ahead!"

"I release the mark that binds you..." He said unsure.

Her eyes glowed and the boys were sucked in.

_'Guys where are we?' _Horohoro asked but strangely his mouth didn't move...

_'Her memories...' _ Ren thought back.

Then a light appeared and they saw...

"Welcome to the summer festival!" A boy about 18 wearing a crown with two pheonix's twirling around a red stone said raising his arms.

_'Tuara! Look it's Tuara! There!' _Manta said pointing to the girl standing slightly behind him.

She looked the same as their Tuara most have been last summer...

She looked miserable and dare they think it beautiful...like an untouchable goddess...

Dressed in a floor length black kimono long flowy like purple seelves, a thigh high spilt a purple lining underneath it.

A red ribbon wrapped tightly around a slim waist tying into a limp bow at the back the back was low revealing the mark ending where the bow tied at her lower back.

On her head was a silver tiara-like thing that resembled phoenix feathers, black diamonds in the middle. Her hair itself was in a tight bun

She looked dark and brooding and almost in pain...

It changed to the same night ut it was clear later on when Tuara who was leaning against a wall was approached by Laoying.

"Ready for a real party none of this watlz crap?" He grinned.

"Give me five minutes to change!" She winked before legging it up the stairs.

The boys closed their eyes while she changed into a short play that had the bottoms of shorts it was black but designed with a blue flower pattern. Her seelves very floating over her shoulders gracefully.

"That was fast!" Laoying grinned meeting her out the back of he garden.

"Of course! Now whats the deal?" She asked.

"Half the rebellion ditched the party couple of minutes ago we're down by the lake I was sent to get ya! We're gonna have a real party give you the send off you deserve since with the Shaman Fight coming you won't risk coming back. Not with Danzhu taking over the family...in two weeks..." He said looking at her.

"So they pulled it up eh? Hugh, I guess I expected that after all I'm just the girl ain't I?" She laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry you should lead..."

"Don't say it! I don't want to lead the family I lead the rebellion and when we win this war no marks, no hatered to other families for no reason, and you'll be head. Laoying you deserve it I just want to be free...to know that I have a choice in life you know..." She said.

Ren felt a kick in his chest.

"Everyone has a choice Tuara..." He said.

She shook her head. "No, not me. I have nothing to show for my life expect the hold the Elders have over me...I'm alone. I'm angry too...Angry at being born into this family this world...having to watch the others suffer and the rebellion...There's only so much time can heal other wounds are embeded there to be seen for all enturnity the mark inculding...my father as much as I loved him and as much as he believed in free will he too believed the mark was vital I don't..."

The music was much better pop, there was kids of all ages, the oldest about 17.

Younger ones were running around while some where dancing.

"Tuara! Let your hair down girl! It's still up! Come on! Let loose!" A 17 year old girl laughed.

Tuara grabbed two pins from the back of her hair and yanked them, her hair falling over her face now in a tumble of waves.

The song changed to the Disturbia.

She ran off to a group of girls leaving Laoying alone.

Ren watched as she danced in a way he never thought he'd see her do.

Rolling her body so low almost to the floor.

Tossing her hair with Xiao-laohu.

Even dancing with a couple of boys...in a way her age group shouldn't.

The music stopped.

"Sorry guys! But I just want to say this is Tuara's last night and she is elaving tomorrow again!" Xiao-laohu shouted out calling her up on stage also.

"Guys...I'm gonna miss you so much and I am fighting for you everyday okay? Every day! I'm here if you ever need me!" She said.

She ended and sighed.

Some of the kids where tearing up.

"Some day we'll be free, all one family no eagle no tiger no pheonix just us all together. One day the rebellion will mean something to everyone here!" She said.

"One day..." Laoying nodded.

"At least we have hpeyou know and three leaders that repersent all three families, Tuara, Laoying and Xiao-laohu."A boy said.

"Of course." Xiao-laohu nodded she was almost a strong slient type.

"We're a team just the three of us no matter what, what ever happens it'll always some how come down to the three of us, the beginners of the rebellion!" Laoying said.

"The frist three to bear the mark of the rebellion, the blue wing...we're the first three, the Lost Pheonix, the Fallen Eagle and the De-clawed Tiger...they've tried so hard to beat us all down...but we've stood strong haven't we? We've done things we aren't proud of but sure who hasn't?"

"Everyone..." The others nodded.

Sence changed.

_'Dammit I wanted to know more...who knew she could dance?' _ Horohoro asked.

_'I didn't ceratinly didn't know she could dance like that.' _ Ren repiled.

_'Guys quiet! I wanna watch the next memory!' _ Ryu complained.

_'These are her memories not some TV show!' _ Ren told him but shut up all the same.

"Now rise Prince Danzhu King of the Phoenix house and our temple!" The Elders went wild as did all men of every house.

But most stood silent inculding a group of ten sitting on the roof looking down on the scene.

"So looks like it's offical ain't it, no way out of it is there...seems like Patch will be a bloodbath alright..." A red haired girl sighed looking down.

"It will no doubt, you better be ready..." Xiao-laohu agreed.

"Hai. I will. By the end of this..." A girl in the shadows said leaning forward letting the light hit her face.

_'Tuara...' _Everyone thought.

"By the end of this Danzhu's blood will be on my blade...If I die trying I'm freeing my people."

Again the scene changed Danzhu abnd Tuara were arguing...

"Tuara! Listen to me! Now that I'm king your going to have to step up! No more running off like a lunatic! Stay here!" Danzhu pressed.

"I have to step up! Your the fucking king you rat! How dare you!" She yelled at him.

"You have a promise and bound to these people!" He shouted.

"I know! I love these people! I hate what you're forcing upon them! Marking them to make sure they stay loyal!" She shook her head.

"The mark doesn't hurt..." He began.

"How would you know you don't even have one! It is genuine hell brother! Hell! It hurts and I want to die every time I feel it!" She snarled.

"It can't be as bad as all that..."

"It is and more! Oh brother you've no idea, you've been ourtside these walls you don't know how to live the way we live now! The world has moved an as must we with it!"

"Oh be gone! I can't stand the sight of you, you ungrateful bitch!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I said be gone!" He slapped her hard across her face.

"I will never forget this...you are no brother of mine!" She turned and left.

The left her memories.

Tuara screamed panting on her knees.

"What did you see!" She asked.

"Last years summer festival..." Ren mumbled she almost choked.

"Oh right...And?" She said blushing obviously she knew what he was getting at.

"The day Danzhu became 'King' and your arguement when he slapped you." Horohoro said.

She sighed. "I should have guessed you'd see that...sorry about how I seemed when Danzhu was crowned..." She said.

"How mad you were? IT's okay, we understand by the way...am I done?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know. And I won't until someone trys to activate it..." She said.

"Okay so I guess we're done here!" Yoh grinned.

"Mission accoplished.." Manta laughed.

"One probelm...I've got nowhere to go and I'm too close to the temple...I'll be bringing things on you guys I can't have..." Tuara sighed.

Ren nodded as much as he didn't like it. "If Danzhu found out you where back in China it wouldn't be pretty." He agreed.

"You can stay with me! Anna won't mind!" Yoh smiled lazily.

"Asakura! I...I would like that!" She suddenly said nodding and giving him the barest of smiles.

"So we'll see you again Ren! For Patch right?" Yoh asked the Chinese boy.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." He agreed.

"Don't get chained up again you brat or I might not come back to get you this time." Tuara said doing the 'bro shake' you know when you grab hands and go back to hug each other with one hand.

"Take care of yourself Princess...okay?" He said.

"Course I'm a survivor am I not?" She asked grinning.

"I know. Take care of her Yoh!" Ren said.

"Sure! She's one of the family now!" He laughed ruffling her hair.

"Oi boy away from my hair!" She said ducking.

Everyone laughed.

About an hour later the guys left Ren saw them off.

What they didn't know is that they were being watched from the shadows..

The fire shaman stared at this generation's Pheonix Princess. He had seen the one 500 years ago but she didn't have the same flair or rough streak as the one he knew 1000 years before when the war started.

But this one...yes she looked the same as he last saw her.

The face hardened with an inner fire, the aurburn hair in a tumble of waves and the emeralds of her eyes that stared into your soul...

Hai, she was exactly the same...

Tuara...was her name now.

Turea was her name then...no doubt...

He was staring at the reincaration of the same feisty tough princess of a thousand years ago.

Hao Asakura smirked, she liked games back then...

"Well then my lady, let the games begin..."

**Whata think lads? **

**Reveiw**


	7. Fire needs Air to Burn

**Me: I am back peoples! (again)**

**Horohoro: ALI!**

**Me: Hey Horo!**

**Lyserg: Ali-sama!**

**Me: Hey! Will u guys do the discailmer?**

**Pirika: I will! Ali doesn't own Shaman King!**

Tuara sighed she was sitting on top of the Asakura roof.

"Wha you doing out here?" She smirked.

"Anna." She said nodding not turning around.

"Tuara...what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep, in two days we leave for Patch...I don't know what awaits me there...ghosts of my past. Visions of the future...I ca't tell."

"It hurts doesn't it? The mark Yoh didn't shut it down did he?" Anna said.

Tuara closed her eyes. "No he didn't...guess I should have expected it shouldn't I? Oh well...at least Ren will be arriving tomorrow." She nodded.

"You've changed you know...when we first met you remember it?" Anna asked.

Tuara chuckled.

"Hard not to, I was a brat. Angry and too powerful for my own good. I hated you and Yoh." She said.

"The look in your eye back then, it scared Yoh I could tell when we met you in the forest. That wild look. It was certainly something."

"You weren't though..." Tuara smirked.

"I was...I was just scared for you..."

"I'm still like that you know, when I'm mad I still get rebelous and impulsive and it costs me greatly..." She sighed then stood up.

"I guess it's late I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving.

Anna stared after her.

"Tuara what are you hiding?" She whispered.

Next day Ren arrived but Tuara was not there to meet him with the others.

"We don't know where she is..." Anna sighed.

Ren couldn't help but be disappointed in her disappearance.

"Excuse me but are you Tao Ren?" A girl came over with a letter in hand.

"Yes and you are?"

"A friend of Tuara." She smiled.

"I have a letter from Tuara." She said.

She was a nice enough girl with blond hair in two fluffy tails a scruffy seelved blue shirt and pants.

"Thanks." He said the girl nodded and left.

He opened the letter.

"Dear Ren." He read aloud.

"I'm sorry to say some friends showed up this morning and I had to set off early to Patch Village." He frowned.

"She left?" Yoh frowned.

"I wouldn't have gone if it not been a serious probelm I hope to see you on the way to Patch...good luck stay strong and hold on tight the road ahead is long and hard and..."

He sighed.

"I want to thank you guys for unlocing my heart and showing me you can be strong with the help of friendship. I'll see you in Patch thank you, thank you for everything Tuara."

"She left..." Horohoro frowned.

"She was forced...I know Tuara she'd never leave without something or someone making her." Ren said.

"This is not good." Yoh sighed.

"We'll see her we can't afford to worry about her! We need to get ready!" Anna decided.

"I guess..." Ren nodded.

Tuara what are you up too...

-TwO WeEkS lAtEr-

"We can't hold them off! They're too strong!" Chocolove procailmed.

They were, a group of shamans from the China were attacking them.

"Where is she!" They yelled.

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Tuara! Where is that traitors bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is! Going to the Forbidden Alter and getting her mark removed!" He growled.

So thats where she went...

"Where is she!" They yelled.

"Look up." Everyone did.

"Tuara..." Ren gasped.

She jumped down from the ledge neatly onto her feet.

"You traitors underseving BITCH!" They yelled at her.

She smirked. "Say what you will...in order to lead a rebellion I must first stand out. And having my mark removed at the Forbidden Alter of the Pheonix well no one will forget my name. Now stop bothering my friends. Your fight is with me." She said.

The gang stared at the calm girl in front of them.

Tuara wore a baby blue sevless white lined Chinese shirt that ended just above her navel, baby blue short shorts and white knee high socks.

Her oracle bell now hung from a clip on one of the hooks of the shorts.

Her katana was as always slung across her back but now along with it a large metal fan.

Her aurburn hair was up in bun on the back of her head while the rest of it fluttered past her shoulders. Across her fringe was two streaks of light blue.

"Fine...we'll drag your dead body through the streets but maybe we'll have some fun with you first. You really have your mothers beauty." One smirked.

Sick bastards. Ren growled.

"Whatever. My heart belongs to another." She said smirking eyes shifting briefly to Ren then back to the boys.

She reached back and unhooked the fan it was large and dark blue.

"Aura Oversoul." She said.

It glowed with her power.

"Now...Kōngzhōng kāi qiāng attack!" (Air shot attack.) Using her strength she shot a miniture torando at the boyts knocking them back into the rocks.

"Now...LEAVE!" She growled aiming for another hit.

They ran. "Wait to see how strong you are in Patch with you're brother to fear!" One shouted.

"Can't wait." She said.

She closed the fan and placed it back into it's holder she smiled at the boys.

"You going to stand there or are you going to hug me?" She asked.

"TUARA! We missed you so much!" Horohoro wrapped his pale arms around the Chinese girl and shook her while anima tears rolllled down his face.

Ryuu soon joined him.

"OKAY GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She said feeling dizzy.

"Welcome back." She shook Yohs hand.

She then gulped and faced Ren.

"Well good..." He was vut off by her throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so so, sorry." She said starting to cry.

Slowly his arms came up around her and he held her tightly.

She seemed so broken now.

"It's okay Tuara..."

"No it's not..." She shook her head.

"Who's that?" Chocolovve asked Horo.

"Her names Tuara Shadow...she used to be putting it bluntly Rens shadow, where he went as did she, they were closer then anything. But she's got this curse makr thingy and well she left to get it taken off her, guess she's back." Horohoro said.

"Shadow...well she looks a little shady to me!" Chocolove started to laugh.

"Excuse me?" She said detaching herself from Ren.

"What that was funny!" He pressed.

"No it really wasn't it was tragic and a mock to my name." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

He took a step back. "Jeez sorry." He said.

"Hn." She muttered.

"So you got your mark removed. Can we see?" Yoh asked.

"Well it was removed it was sealed into my skin and another seal placed over it." She said.

She turned around and they saw a mark of the Wolf on her back.

"Thats the tattoo of the Guardians of the Princess of the South." Ren said recongising it.

"Thats where the alter is. I'm a general now." She said.

"You're a what!" Horohoro shouted.

"I'm now General Tuara, protector of the shaman Princess of the South. Which reminds me, I gotta get going..." Tuara sighed.

"But you just showed up!" Ryuu whined.

"Don't worry you'll see me again!" She promised.

"But we just got you back!" Ren said.

"You never lost me...I'm just doing my job to pay off the debt I owe the land for sealing my mark." She said smiling.

"But..."

"Here." She took off her necklace and handed it too him.

"I have another. If you're ever in trouble or if you need me hold onto that and I'll be there." She said.

"Okay. Bye Tuara." He said still frowning.

"Oh and..." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well don't get yourselves killed."

She dissappeared leaving Ren holding his cheek mouth open.

"Wow..." He gulped.

"What are you looking at!" He yelled at Horohoro.

"We have to keep moving." He said turning.

They smirked and shurgged and kept walking.

Ren smirked.

Tuara...

-A WeEk lAtEr-

The gang was now fighting three boys sent by Hao and were sturggling.

"I don't think..." Horo was crippling under the pressure by the boys fire spirit.

Chocolove who was helping Horo wasn't coping welll either.

"Oto~tsu furaito!" (Inferior Flight) The boy was knocked back by a redish pink light.

A girl landed in front of them.

She smirked at them.

"Hi! Names Kejiura. And this is my ally Lièshì, goddess of the Inferior Ones." Horohoro took in the girls features.

She had black hair like silk going past her shoulders and matching eyes.

Her clothes looked like Tuara's had the week previous expect it was black and not blue and there was three quarter length seelves on her shirt.

But the shorts were the same style and length just a different colour. Black. Two small fans were strapped to her thighs.

"Uh Horohoro." He said dumbly.

"Chocolove." He nodded.

"Pleasure. Now. Let's finish him." She pointed at the boy who had gotten up.

"Off." Two long ribbons appeared in her hands. Each with a dagger ending.

"Battle Ribbons good for aim." She said catching Horo looking at them.

"Oh okay."

They turned to face the boy.

Ryuu and Ren were up against a guy that had the 'God Of Weapons' on his side and seriously packed a punch.

"Kasai no tanjō burasuto!" Fire sent him flying into the rocks behind.

A girl appeared out of the dust holding a spear.

Ren recongised her clothes as the same as Tuara's was expect they were red. Two small fans were strapped to her thighs.

Her hair was a very pale brown that hung in two low tails at the back of her head.

Her pink eyes glinted.

"Jiaohua the name. And this is my firey friend here is Shukufuku." She said.

"Now, I don't know who these guys are but I know they're special to my friend and leader. So prepare to fall to the heat." She said spining the spear around until a circle of fire appeared spining in the air.

"Shoot!" The fire shot right at the boy.

Yoh had of course the captain.

"Kōngzhōng kāi qiāng!" The captain was blown back by a gust of wind.

"No way...Tuara..." He gasped.

But there she was in all her baby blue glory.

"You're late." Yoh turned to see a black haired girl walking towards her.

Her oppunent defeated.

"Sorry, took a de-tour." She said.

"So we get stuck saving your friends asses, lovely." Another girl said walking towards the two.

Rens eyes widdened as he saw Tuara.

"We're not over yet!" The two boys that the girls were fighting plus Yohs ex-oppunent.

"Looks like we're going to formation C." Jiaohua said.

"Are you sure?" Tuara asked.

"You seriously need to learn that killing people in front of your old friends isn't that bad." Kejiura said.

"Redy to...as you put it die?" Rens old oppunent cracked his knuckles.

"Could ask you the same question." Jiaohua said.

Tuara bent down to unstrap two small fans that were strapped to her thighs that she hadn't worn th last time they'd seen her.

She snapped them out.

The other girls did the same with theirs.

"By Inferior. Over soul!" Kejiura's fans glowed red/pink.

"My fire." Jiaohua's glowed scarlet.

"By wind." Tuara's glowed light blue.

"Attack as one." They shot the beams of light from the fans which joined together going fast at the boys.

"Enough." Their attack was stopped.

"You know I hate that." Tuara looked up. "Hao." She breathed.

There he was in all his glory standing ona cliff.

Yoh saw something in both their eyes a flash of something...understanding? Maybe even more.

"Tuara. You know I don't like you killing my followers." He said casually he jumped down and Tuara's teammates jumped back.

She felt his breath in her ear. She tensed. She snapped out her small fans again.

He found it under his neck.

"Try that again and I swear you'll never again see the light of day." She growled.

"You're in a bad mood." He hummered.

"Get lost." She growled.

"Make me."

She placed one hand on the large fan.

He took a step back.

"Okay take it easy..." He said gulping.

Yoh looked from Tuara to Hao.

Was HAO scared of Tuara's fans?

"Look around you Asakura. Do you feel that." Tuara asked Hao her hand never leaving the big fan.

"I do...how did you sense it before me." He frowned.

"The wind tells me secrets. Of course you already know that." She said.

"We're gonna check back with the boys. You two sort out your family probelms." Kejiura said smirking.

"You're leaving me!" Tuara gasped.

"Oh please he wouldn't touch you." Jiaohua said.

"Still..." Tuara pressed.

"Tuara you can handle him." Kejiura sighed.

"You have a lot of faith." Tuara hummered.

"We just make up for you." She smirked.

"Besides you said you're gonna stay on with these guys until Patch so we'll see you there!" Kejiura smiled

"Well we gotta go have fun." They left.

"Desert me why don't you." She muttered.

"Now you." She pointed at Hao.

"Leave now." She said staring right into his eyes.

Brown met emerald.

Something sparked between the two.

He smirked she felt the temperate.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do something I'll regert." She told him.

"I can take you depite what your girls say."

He stepped closer. "Mess with me you mess with us all, are you really that strong?" She got in closer to his face.

"Do you consider us you're equals. Do you consider me, your equal. After all..." She leaned into his ear.

"Fire needs Air to burn." She whispered.

"Agreed...well then I'll be taking my leave." He disappeared.

She let out a breath. "You have to explain yourself and whats this about going to Patch with us?" Chocolove frowned.

"Well if you don't want me..."

"No we do." Ren said quickly.

He blushed. "I mean if Hao is uneasy around you it means your power must have grown strong but..." He walked toward her looking right into her emerald eyes.

"You're eyes have changed. They're back to that unfeeling way it was in the poolhall. You." He pointed at her.

"Need to loosen up again Shadow." He decided.

"Ren..." She said eyes flashing.

He turned "Welcome back Tuara...-chan." He smirked. He started to walk away from her.

"HEY!" She shouted.

He stopped "Oh and Tuara you are still my resonsblity. You know what to do." He said not turning.

She smiled and ran up behind him.

"Sometimes I wonder why you keep me around." She grinned hugging him from behind.

Chocolove saw the smirk on Rens face. This was the guy that always hurt him when it came to his jokes...

Ren sighed and breathed in.

Her scent had changed.

She now bore a light smell that reminded him of his favourite flower...a lotus.

"Okay you can let go now..." He said.

She did.

"Now remember. Where I go, you go got that." He said crossing his arms.

"Hai Ren!" She smiled.

It's good to be home...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**nd thats that...**

**REVIEW**


	8. Thank you

**Me: nd im back bitches now please review!**

**Horo: nd she doesnt own Shaman king.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We made it..." Mizu let out a breath.

Tuara nodded she'd met up with her group after telling Ren and the gang she'll be back in a while.

"So we need to spilt up. And Jiaohua are you sur you want to go with the boys." Kejiura asked.

"They need me. Besides you Tuara and Mizu will do fine." She nodded.

"Yeah!" Valkyria punched the air.

Tuara smiled and nodded.

They were two days in and had just regsitered.

Tuara was captain of Team-FireSight.

"Okay! This going to be awesome! Tuara, Kejihura and Mizu! What a team!" She giggled.

Tuara punched the air. "Hell yeah!" She agreed.

"So had Yoh wonder when we'll get our turn. And Rens is in two hours." Kejihura sighed.

"Patience girls." Tuara smirked as they walked down town.

"At least the 'Princess' isn't on our team. She's giving me a headache." One of the boys Míngxīng said yawning.

She's giving all of us a headache. But we all owe her debt. But she's taking it to far. I'm not gonna die for her. And she had to remember that Tuara." Jiaohua pointed at the aurburn haired girl.

"Is a princess also." She said.

"But I my good friend turned traitor. Appearntly. Well I gotta go I promised Ren I'll walk him to the arena." Tuara said turning.

"YOU ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY!" They roared after.

"If I survive this match..."

Team The Ren vs Team Declawed.

Yaoying, Xiao-lauho and Yue's team.

"TUARA!" She spun.

"Hey Ren..." She smiled.

"Are you okay? When you found out about that match you kinda freaked out." He asked.

"Well Ren...It's my old group they'll hate you for changing me and..." Tear leaked out.

"I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." She started to cry.

He stared at her she was shaking.

"Tuara."

"I won't be your death." She said sharply.

He put his arms on her shoulders.

She froze at the contact.

"Tuara look at me."

She shook her head.

"Tuara." He growled.

Still the stubbron bitch refused.

"Tuara." He froced her head up.

"What." She snarled.

He kissed her.

Right there and then in the street. He kissed her.

"Ren..." She whispered.

He smirked.

Gold met Emerald.

"Tuara...what did you do to me." He whispered.

"I..." She almost started crying.

"Listen Tuara when you made that vow to stand by me I made my own vow. You're my resonsbiltiy Tuara. No matter had strong you are. You are my girl the Tao heirs girl...The Tao's choosen. You got that Tuara. I know you love that temple of yours but no one treats you the way they did you got me." He asked harshly.

"Ren...thank you for believeing. For reminding me...that I am able to love." She whispered.

"Thanks for saving me Tuara..." He nodded.

She pulled away from him.

"Now go kick their asses." She smirked.

"Walk me there." He blushed a little.

"Of course." He took her hand.

The wind blew her hair back.

"They approve." She smirked.

"Who do?" He frowned.

"The spirits of the wind. They think your good for me not the one Danzhu wanted to marry." She said he stiffened.

"Who." He growled. Danzhu had someone lined up for her? Like hell.

"An ass called Burakku but that's not important. What is, is your match Xiao-laohu and fights with a staff." She said.

"I'll let Chocolove take her." He smirked.

"She'd like that. Her ally is a tiger spirit." She smiled.

"And she has no sense of humour." She smirked.

"Makes sense." He smirked.

"Then there's Yue. He fights with an ice spirit. But it's no where near as good as Kororo."

"Horohoro then." Ren decided.

"And finally. Yaoying. He's the fallen eagle and his ally is a great eagle spirit. He fights with a kwan dao." She said.

"Then he's mine."

"Come on. We have to get to the arena." She said pulling him along.

"Alright." He grumbled.

They arrived an Ren met up to Horohoro and Chocolove.

"Good luck!" She whispered and left him to go stand with Yoh and the rest of the gang.

She watched.

She watched them face each other.

"Tao Ren. You will pay for what you did to Tuara." Yaoying growled.

"What gave her personality." Ren asked cocky as ever.

Tuara smirked and didn't notice her face lit up half of one of the big screens.

Or the fact Danzhu's face lit up the other side.

Both eyes blazed watching the match.

Everyone saw the resemblence between them.

Then Tuara finally realised she was on the big screen.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Brother." She whispered.

"Sister." He smirked.

"He will win." She said.

"I doubt it...Yaoying and his team have been...convinced by me to abondon the rebellion." He said.

Her eyes widdened in shock then she sighed. "I should have expected that." She said.

"Ren will lose."

"He will not." Tuara said.

"He will. He doesn't have the strength."

"He does. I taught him myself. He knows the style of a Temple. He can beat me. He will win."

"You act differently now." He said frowning.

The whole arena was watching this conversation.

"I'm not that girl anymore. I've opened my heart. Sealed my back and grown stronger. I'm the girl I was...1000 years ago." She said whispering the last part just as Ren won the match.

She turned her back on the camera.

-LaTeR-

They were celebrating Rens win when...

BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Tuara looked down and froze.

"Tuara. Who is the unlucky team?" Yoh grinned.

"Team...Pheonix King."

She gulped.

-ElSeWhErE-

Danzhu looked down. "Team-FireSight." He smirked.

"Tuara's team. My lord." Yaoying said.

"Yes...this will be intresting."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**ns that is the end of that. **

**REVIEW**


	9. Tuara makes her stand

**Kiba: what where am i...**

**Me: dude wrong anime.**

**Kiba: wher de heck am i then.**

**Ren: Shaman King.**

**Kiba: and who r u.**

**Ren: the future shaman king.**

**Theron: okay wrong place we should b in Ali's Naruto fanfic...**

**Tuara: yes u should...leave.**

**Kiba: fine wer going...**

***they leave***

**Me: AWKWARD.**

**Horo: moving on...Ali doesn't own Shaman King.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tuara was up early the next day as she walked toward where she'd be meeting Mizu and Kejiura.

She finally found them.

"Your brother is an fire user. Tuara he's all yours." Mizu said leaning against a wall.

The Chinese girl nodded "Hai." The blue had washed out of her hair by now as it was temperary dye.

"I will take the girl that works with the ribbons." Kejiura decided.

"And me the boy with that wolf spirit." Mizu said cracking her knuckles.

"Then lets get dressed." Kejiura sighed.

"Yeah." They nodded.

-LaTeR ThE aReNa-

Ren hadn't seen Tuara all day and when he fianlly saw her in the arena he gasped.

(check link out on my page)

She faced her brother.

Her dress blew in the wind.

Ren was mesmorized.

She looked unhuman...like an untouchable goddess.

Every inch the Chinese Princess and Warrior.

He blinked.

Hao raised an eyebrow.

He saw that outfit before...

It was styled at least after the dress the first Pheonix Princess wore in the shaman tournament a thousand years ago.

When she faced him...

He smirked.

He remebered her rage.

Her defiance.

Her memories of the night the war began between the two families.

His face. And hers.

That shaman fight in Patch a thousand years ago.

He flinched.

He didn't expect what she showed him that day.

But he did.

Danzhu walked toward her leaving his team behind.

She did the same.

Soon they were face to face.

He lifted his hand to slap her she caught his hand not taking her eyes off his face.

The entire arena was slient.

"Lets get this straight. I am not your little sister. Or the Princess of your hell hole. Or you're servant. I...am Tuara Shadow. I am the first general of the Princess of the South. I am a master of the tesson wind workings. Black belt. And...I'm the Tao's shadow. I go where he goes. And I do what he tells me too. Though I do not know what he wants me to do conerning this match." She smirked.

"I want you to kick his ass." They heard someone shout. It was Ren.

"Well that...I can do." She smiled.

She jumped back to stand in the middle of the two girls.

They recongised one as Kejiura. The other they didn't.

"And now brother. It seems. We begin." She said.

He unseathed his katana.

"Tuara he's not worthy for the fans. Use the katana of the wolves." Mizu said.

She nodded and unseathed it.

It oversouled at will.

Kejiura growled at the girl and ran at her.

Mizu oversouled snarling at the boy and ran.

Danzhu charged at Tuara.

She closed her eyes.

And on impulse went back landing on her hands.

She twisted and metal clashed.

"Where did she learn how to do that?" Yoh frowned.

"She's dancing on air. It's a form of fighting that only the warriors of the South are taught." They turned to see Jiaohua standing there with two boys.

"Tuara is a prodigy better then the princess that royal pain in the ass is dragging her team through the mud. But besides that. Tuara is the decent of someone very special in her culture. She's the reincaration of someone strong also. Wind and Ice is second nature for her." One of the boys said.

"Who?" Yoh frowned.

"That's not for us to say. We must leave Tuara for that one. But I'd turn you attention back to the match. Kejiura has beaten her oppunent and the same for Mizu. But Tuara is stll going at it. Danzhu's mana is almost gone but Tuara's is hardly used at all." The other boy pointed at Tuara.

The group watched.

The two jumped into the air.

"Fire slash attack!"

"Air style slash attack." Tuara copied his movements and slammed down on her brother sending him into the ground. He lay on his back staring up at his sister still in the air.

Tuara sheathed the katana and landed in front of her brother.

"You're out of mana. And so are you're teammates. This match is over." She said turning.

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Tuara...I saw how the mark hurts people I want to change them..."

"No you don't." She shook her head.

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes. You want me back in your little hovel or kingdom as you call it. After the Shaman Fight you're going to stay out of my life. And pretend you don't know me after the fight...I am no longer your sister in name or in blood. My name is different. My name is Shadow. My name...is the Tao's Shadow." She shook his hand off.

She walked away.

Tuara kept her head down.

She saw Ren waiting for her and ran right into his arms.

She didn't want any one else in the world see her cry but Ren.

He wouldn't judge her for crying.

He wouldn't push her away when she needed to be held.

She was his shadow.

He was her protector.

The went where the other did.

He warpped his arms around her.

"Tuara..."

"It hurts Ren. I've hated him my entire life. I've waited to fight him to beat him and I did...but it hurts...it hurts so much." She broke down her knees buckled and Tuara sobbed.

Ren just held her.

Igroning Horohoro who was staring in shock open mouthed.

Yoh smiled lazily.

Ren just held her and stroked her hair.

"They'll never welcome me back now...ever. Now I have no where and no one..." She whispered.

"No." He whispered into her ear.

"You've got me...you'll always have me...as either Tuara Shadow. Or Tuara Tao...whenever you need me." He whispered.

She detached herself from him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Tuara. Anytime."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**and that is end of that.**


	10. It's a history lesson Ren deal with it

**Me: and i am back.**

**Ren: it seems so**

**Me: hi...**

**Ren: hn. Now u decide 2 show up!**

**Horo: ok...but Ali still doesnt own Shaman King.**

**Ok and Review Responce Time!**

**Huh: i no ur not flaming me i respect all people who review but one thing do u like the story besides that? nd i never wanted that 2 happen but i had 2 start something between the two! but there is a reasn why Hao backed down they're just blaming it on the air! and hopefully this chapter will help u c y! I no how powerful Hao is and but he doesnt want Tuara as a follower nd he knews she never will...but there is something there why he backed down and its not becoz of the air.**

**So Huh this chapter is dedicated to u! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Tuara watched Rens match.

"This is gonna be over quickly." She sighed.

It was't even fun.

And there it is Team The Ren wins.

"Well that was as boring as hell you knew they weren't at your level." She scoffed at him.

"Oh sure. Miss I can do whatever you can do and faster and better!" Horohoro huffed.

"Nice to know you know your place Horo. Anyway I'm here to tell you that Yohs gone off to train with his dad." She stretched.

"Tried?" Horo laughed.

"It's just Our Lady is making us run border patrols she thinks someone is out to get her...and I think she just wants to wear us out nowadays. To prove she's in charge and..."

*!*

She almost jumped.

"Oh thats me!" She looked down.

"Oh holy shit..." Tuara gasped.

"What?"

"Team..." She gulped.

"Team Aero. The air users of the north...I uh gotta go..." She ran off.

"What has her so scared?" Chocolove asked

"Maybe the fact if an Air Mistress of the South loses to a Master of the North they have to marry them. And there's three girls and three boys. So if Tuara loses. She and her team loses their freedom and is forced to marry the North Masters." Horo said.

"And how do you know this?" Ren asked.

"I'm from the North. I'm familer with them. Dsigusting people take pleasure in forcing girls to do their biding. If they get their hands on Tuara, Mizu and Kejiura...we'll never see them again." Horohoro said.

"Unless?" Chocolove asked.

"Nothing...if Tuara loses she becomes property of one of the boys on the oppisite team." Horo sighed.

"She won't lose." Ren said suddenly.

"I don't know..."

-WiTh TuaRa-

She found Mizu and Kejiura

"You've heard." She said.

"We've heard. Tuara it's the Prince of the Norths team." Mizu was almost crying.

"Hey we'll make it through don't we always?" Tuara said.

"I don't know."

"We will if we don't we know Tuara at least will be safe." Kejiura said.

"What?"

"Ren has a cailm over you..."

"He doesn't...at least not that I know of..." Tuara shook her head.

"Oh please. You're his shadow. He's your protector do you think he won't fight for you? Of course he will." Mizu laughed.

"He won't need too because we are gonna win." Tuara said.

"Alright whatever you say Tuara." They sighed.

"We'll be fine. I promise." She said.

"I hope so, I really truly do." Kejiura said.

"Keji. Have I ever been wrong." She smirked.

"Well no..."

"Exactly. Now lets be ready!"

-NeXt DaY-

The three girls faced the boys. They wore their normal uniform.

"Ready fight!"

"Now girls lets see how you move. Fain go." The captain said and one on his right ran.

"Mizu!" She nodded and moved to meet him.

For once Mizu went back to basics using daggers which was exactly the same as the boy used.

"Go!"

The boy on the left went flying at Kejiura.

She jumped into the air so he missed but followed her into the air.

"Why...why...why are you doing this to us? What did we do to take away our freedom or at least try to..." Tuara asked walking toward him.

He narrowed his eyes and came forward so they met in the centre of the ring.

"I never did anything to you. And still you try to take away my freedom..."

"Hold your tongue girl..." He snarled. "You think you're so special...wait until I break you in."

Ren in the crowd heard this and growled. Then smirked.

'Break her in my ass...'

"Now whoever said I was a vrigin." Tuara leaned in close and whispered into the boys ear.

He growled.

"Oh by the way...look down."

He did.

He saw Mizu pointing a dagger into his right hip right hip Fain was lying on his back bleeding in a corner.

She held onto his right leg.

Kejiura was doing the same on his left.

"I'm under orders to kill you from Our Lady...and I can't disobey her orders...but...you're also out of mana so...the match is over and I never had the chance to kill you darn...release him."

They did and the girls turned.

Just then he reached and grabbed her shoulder.

"Tuara...it was nice seeing you again...I'm sure your mother would have been proud. I know you're loyalties stand with Ren and the Princess...but for the most part I hope everything with the temple goes well." He said.

She smirked. "I'm not going back there...though I hope you get to marry the one you want. Okay." She said.

The team walked out.

Ren was leaning against a pillar.

"Come on..." He said.

She nodded and followed him.

He brought her to a tree.

"You knew him?" He asked.

"My mother came from the north...she never wanted to marry my father...but...he...I thought my father was an honourable man...until...until a few days ago..." Tears strated to fall.

"Tuara..." He stroked her cheek.

"He raped my mother...thats the only reason she married him...he raped her! Why! What everyones attraction with raping girls from the temple...first me...then..."

"YOU!" He roared.

"Well not me exactly...the old me...my first life...before I was reincarnated..."

"Okay what?" He frowned.

"I've lived once before...I was the reason the war started between my clan and the Asakura it was over a baby...my baby...the baby I ended up pregnant after being raped...by the first Hao Asakura."

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"This body Ren...holds the soul of that girl the best air user to ever have exsited Mura-ura. And in the body flows the blood of Asakura Hao himself." She said looking up.

"Does he know...he fathered a child back then?" He asked.

"He knows...we had a match in Patch...I walked into the ring carrying her...she was a girl with brown hair and eyes like her father and though I hated that sick bastard I loved her...he killed me that day...but allowed her to live..." She closed her eyes.

"And now...do you feel anything for Hao?" He asked.

"Just I want him dead okay?" She smiled.

Ren nodded. "Thank you Tuara..."

She hugged him.

* * *

**u c! u c what happens when i get bored?/**

**by the way the reveiw buttom called nd he said ^Yo get me some CLICKS!^**


	11. Goodbye Tuara

**Me: nd we are ready**

**Tuara: ALI WTF ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Me: I WAS SUPER BORED AND IT JUST CAME TO ME I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WORK WITH IT**

**Ren: ooh and she doesn't own.**

* * *

"Wonder where Tuara is." Horohoro frowned.

"Yeah she never came in last night. And now that you mention it. She didn't come in the two nights before either...and I didn't see her yesterday." Anna frowned.

"Tuara's known for wandering. Probably in a poolhall on the other sideof the village as we speak." Ren said not worried.

"Orr in the middle of a shaman fight...look!" Yoh said suddenly pointing at the TV.

Indeed there was Tuara with Mizu and Kejiura as usual.

But this time her attire was black completely expect for her belt and orcale bell.

And the only weapon she had was the large fan and even that looked different.

She's also coaxed her hair into a tight ponytail, keeping all hair from her face.

The commentator then went on to ask where was Ren Tao and Yoh Asakura's teams?

Why weren't they there and what was with the stoney face of the usually smiling Tuara Shadows.

And the biggest question was...whywas the Princess of the South and her other hands inculding Jiaohua sitting with Hao Asakura?

That was the question that got the gang sitting up straight.

Team FireSight was up against Team WindChildren.

-AT the Arena with Tuara-

"So, your the famous Tuara Shadows." The captain was a boy who used two swords which were strapped to his back.

Tuara didn't reply to his question. "Could you kindly shut up so I can kick your ass and leave." She had her eyes to the floor.

"Excuse me bitch..." He growled just as then match started.

"Let me handle this girls." Tuara said.

"Boys let me put her in her place." The boy agreed and the teammates backed off.

He took out his swords but Tuara never moved for her fan.

Mizu and Kejiura walked out of the arena after being left out as did the boys teammates.

"Wind-Whirl!" A whirlwind went flying at Tuara who moved her arms to cover her face.

Suddenly she moved her arms in an X and the wind broke.

By now she had tears and scratches on her cheeks.

She still hadn't used mana the moving of the wind was done out of sheer strength and will.

From then it was the same he would attack and she would dodge.

"You're light on you feet I'll give you that. But it seems the wind has abandoned you. Try and dodge this!" He jumped into the air until he was directly above her.

She smirked. "You've got it wrong..." She snapped open her fan and it was different.

Instead of navy it was black with a silver lightning design the sides almost looked like blades.

"The wind is my companion." She finished a dark light in her eyes.

The boy froze. "Thats not your fan. I studied you...yours don't have the ability to use lightning in your wind attacks." He almost sounded scared.

"A little birthday present from Hao. What can I say he knows my style. Now. Wanna see what true power over the winds can do?" She oversouled at will and lifted the fan to the sky.

"Alright. Lightning-Torando!" The sky crackled and the boy still in the air above Tuara got caught in the torando with the lightning mixed into it.

Tuara closed her fan and stuck into the ground.

When the attack was done he fell right onto the fan on his back. His eyes widdened in pain and he screamed.

(**a/n i know i totes stole that from Temari vs Tenten match but it was just something I saw Tuara doing.**)

She smiled and threw him off her fan he crashed to the ground.

"Winner...Team FireSight." Tuara placed her fan back onto her back.

"And that's how you handle the winds." She walked out of the arena.

-Silva's Cafe with the gang-

They watched Tuara walk out of the arena.

Anna stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She said stiffly walking out of the cafe.

"Something's up. Seriously." Horohoro frowned.

"Should we follow her?" Manta asked.

Yoh shook his head. "Whatever is wrong with Tuara it's affecting Anna, and if they join forces I'm sure they can figure it out!" He smiled lazily.

Ren shurgged. But was secretly worried of what had happened to Tuara.

Then a shout broke therough the air.

"That's Anna!" And they ran out in direction of where Anna went.

-With Anna-

"The gang saw the match." Anna said facing Tuara aware that the gang was watching now hiding behind a wall.

The wind blew and Tuara's hair fluttered in the breeze.

"I did what had to be done. I always do whats right and what my heart tells me. Even if it confuses me." She said turning her head away.

"So you work for Hao now?" She growled.

"I never worked for anyone. Not even the princess, not Ren. I do things because it's the right choice. I didn't ask for the fan he gave it to me. I didn't want it. But he made me use it for one match. That match I couldn't help if I got those assholes! Hao proved that he knew me, the real me. I lied to Ren telling him I was raped in a past life...I lied about him forcing himself on me. It was willingly, the war began not because of a rape but because a baby out of wedlock...now you know. The truth...about Hao Asakura first bride." She said.

"I guessed. There was always something about you Tuara. But, you are not the girl you were. You didn't agree with Hao's ideals then and you don't now." Anna told her.

"I know, but he...he has a hold over me, it's killing me. And my pride refuses to ask for help. That is my greatest downfall. My pride, my connections to Hao is as strong as yours Anna, maybe as strong as Yoh's. Reason why I hated you when I was young. It pained me to see what had become of Hao. Cut in half, one all his compassion and love thrown into Yoh leaving Hao himself a vessel of anger, impulse and greed. But do not get me wrong...after I got to know all of you...Ren, Yoh, Horo, Mnata, Ryuu, Pirika, Chocolove, Jun, Bai Long, Tamao, you, Fuast, Eliza, Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo, Big Mick. Everyone of you touched my heart. And I will keep you there for the remainder of my time on this earth..." She smiled flatly.

"What are you saying?" Ren said walking out of their hiding place the gang following him.

"I'm saying..." Tears started to roll down her face. "I'm dropping out of the shaman tournament. And this will probably be the last time you see me for a very long time." She said.

"No! Tuara you can't..." Yoh shouted.

"I...I have too! Please let me go! Please! I...I can't take it." She pleaded.

"You truly believe that you need to do this." Ren said walking right up to her.

She nodded. "I do. This is where we end Ren. But I hope that you keep me in your heart. As I will you. And someday marry have a wife kids. And name one of them after me..." She touched his face with a cool hand.

He slowly nodded. "I hope that whatever you are setting out to do, goes well I really do Tuara." He said.

She smiled. "Where you go I go. I'll always be here." She moved the hand from his face to his heart.

He nodded again. "And you always have a home with the Tao clan." He said.

Now she nodded and turned to the rest of them one by one.

Starting with Anna. "I hope that one day you will find it in yourr heart to forgive me. But I will always think you my sister Anna. And take care of Yoh."

She was surprised by a hug from Anna. "You are already forgiven." She drew away.

The Tuara moved onto Horohoro.

No words were said but both latched onto each other hugging. "Look after yourself Tuara." He whispered.

"I always do." She nodded.

Ryuu was next who cried anime tears and spun her around crying.

Tuara bared it and let him release her still crying.

Tamao and Tuara's goodbye was short a hug, a handshake and whisper of keep believing.

Chocolove's farewell bade the same with him cracking a joke and for once Tuara laughed.

Jun started sobbing and latched onto Tuara shaking and weeping.

She bowed to Bason and Amidamaru.

High-fived and hugged Manta.

Shook hands with Fuast and Eilza.

Bowed again to Bai Long.

Low fived Kororo.

Grinned at Big Mick.

And finally it was Yoh's turn.

They stared at each for a bit the hugged for a long time. "Take care of them all Yoh. I'll be watching. Do your best and stay strong never doubt what's in your heart." She whispered into his ear.

"I will...Tuara."

Then she drew back and turned away taking off her orcale and dropping it to the ground.

"Goodbye, for now...my friends..."

And just like that they watched Tuara Shadows walk away out of the tournament, out of Patch, out of their lives...

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WIL BE AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER MAYBE TWO! STAY TUNED! **


	12. Will you Won't you?

**Me: nd we are ready**

**Tuara: that was heavy stuff in the last chapter Ali...**

**Me: hn...**

**Horo: Ali no own Shaman King in any way world or reason...**

* * *

She watched them in a cave where she stayed near a small village.

She saw it all through meditation and the winds inner eye.

When she saw them go to hell to train Tuara contacted all family members that lay there to look after them.

She fasted until they all arrived home safe.

She looked upon Lyserg more then the others, he was taking her place. And for that she was glad.

When they went after Hao the new shaman king she ingroned his call to battle sending every ounce of strength of every wind, air, water and ice spirit she had under her control.

Every ounce of mana Tuara held within herself even when she knew it was not enough.

Hao was shaman king now she smiled. "I will not fight with you but I every faith in you Hao...But I send my strength to my friends." She said through the inner eye.

When Hao decided not to destory the world she smiled.

And when she turned sixteen Tuara got a visit from two people.

The first was Ren Tao.

It was in a feild not far from Tuara's small cottage she was now dwelling in.

He was taller and leaner.

To say he was shocked to see a taller Tuara who had filled out well letting her hair fall over her shoulder, corkscrewing and curling naturally.

She still carried her fan that Hao gave her.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He shook his head.

She nodded. "Tuara...what was the point of leaving the tournament. I know Hao called you to fight for him but you gave us your energy. I felt the wind Tuara...why?" He asked.

"Simple really, no matter how much I knew you'd fail. But I tried anyway. You instilled hope in me." She smiled. "And for that I thank you." She bowed.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Ren, why did you really come to find me?" She asked.

"I wanted to know where you were, were you safe and would you return?"

She shook her head. "I will not return but I am always watching. Don't forget to name one of your kids after me or I'll come after you!" She said half jokingly.

"Tuara...is this were we part for good?" He asked.

"No. Something tells me we will meet again but not for a long time. I will say again, keep me in your heart but move on. I have. But I still love you like the dear friend you are and the brother I wish you were." She said again the wind blew and her hair blew with it.

He nodded both understanding and sad.

Tuara had changed these past months with a cold exterier but a soft smile.

Her power had grown he felt it burning bright, but she will be forever, his Tuara.

"Then for now goodbye Tuara." He said sadly.

"Give my regards to the others. And thank you for everything you did for me Ren." The wind blew again and this time she disappeared with it.

Ren smirked when she disappeared. "Tuara you're one in a million.

Her next visitor didn't surprise her at all.

"Hao Asakura the all powerful Shaman King. What do I owe the pleasure my lord." She bowed in respect.

He looked like he did before the shaman fight. Only taller and more mature the power as old of the stars bore deep in his eyes.

The master of the universe was in her house and all she had on was a emerald green nightgown the colour of her eyes that hit mid-thigh.

And you know what? She didn't care.

"Tuara. You've grown." He smiled.

"What do you want. Hao Asakura?" She asked again using his full name.

"You know what I want. I came to finish what I promised you all those years ago in that meadow. When we were young." He said.

She nodded slowly. "I...Please let me think about it...Hao." She said clenching her fists.

"I understand. When you make your decision call for me." He said and disappeared.

The next few months Tuara dipped into her account that she had created while working for the Princess and travelled the world.

In London she met Lyserg and introduced herself.

He was more then pleased to meet the famous Tuara Shadows.

They became the best of friends and Tuara soon opened up to him of what she had to consider.

He told her follow her heart, believe in yourself and you will succeed.

He also promised not to tell anyone of what she had told him.

When the time came for Tuara to leave London they swapped numbers and then directed her to Chocolove's prison.

To say he was surprised to see the now beautiful aurburn haired girl was a understatment.

"Tuara!" He hugged her.

"Hi Chocolove! Lyserg sent me here! I wanted to see you? How have you been?"

They talked for hours catching up.

He was sad to see the girl go.

But accepted she had to move on.

The next person she met was Jiaoha who now lived in New York sharing a flat with Kejiura.

Their reunion was brief.

And soon they parted ways again.

She went to the Temple to find her brother married and the marks banished.

She spent a long time there meditating on the alter of the Pheonix.

It was there she made her decision but did not call for the Shaman King just yet.

The next stop she went to was Furnbari itself.

The inn was now built and being run by Tamao and Horohoro.

To see Tuara was a shock. The sixteen year old was tall and emotionless.

She heard about Anna being pregnant but dismissed it. So Hao would have a nephew that wasn't her probelm.

Horohoro and her clicked again instantly but she could feel he didn't truly trust her anymore.

But after a few days he let her back in.

And Tuara was glad to have her friend back.

But again like the winds she wandered off again.

In May she was in Milan Italy.

And that was were she had her first fight in almost two years.

It was against an Italian boy that recongised her from Patch.

That match was over fast, Tuara was powerful and pissed off. Not a great combo.

But the rush of fighting was familier and welcome. But she left the battlefield without a word.

The world was a beautiful place she decided.

Each person saw the world in a different light.

Hao wanted to destory it and retain natures beauty only no balance.

Iron Maiden Jeanne wanted to create a paradise. Again no balance.

But Yoh...he wanted the world to do what it felt it must have balance and let Anna be shaman queen.

Tuara saw the beauty of the world around her and just like that she knew it was time. "Hao."

And he was behind her.

"Tuara." He smiled as she turned to face him.

"Yes...that is my decision. Yes." She nodded quickly.

He smiled wider. "Then let me do it properly."

Hao got on one knee. "Tuara Shadow. The Tao Shadow. The Princess of Air. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my Shaman Queen?" He even bought a ring.

A white gold band with a decent sized diamond and two emeralds on either side.

"Yes." She said again.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Asakura Tuara." Hesai slowly.

She nodded he stood up and she took his other hand and laid her forehead on his chest.

He lookeddown almost in shock at the smaller female and smiled his feautres softening.

"Arigato Tuara..." He whispered tipped her chin up and kissed her for the first time in a thousand years.

It felt natural and made her feel safe...

As safe as she was with Ren, with Kejiura and Mizu sitting on the roof drinking hot chocolate, joking and laughing in the dark, when she was at Yohs that first night, having fun with Horohoro in Patch village...

The thing connecting it all...the word family.

She knew, she'd done right.

To say Lyserg was shocked to hear this when she called him was an understatment.

He never believed she'd actually say yes.

But accepted it and walked her down the aisle on her day.

Which was also her seventeenth birthday, the fourth of July, Silva married the new Shaman King and his bride.

It was a small wedding with only the Patch village members, Lyserg and a few choice people that served with Tuara under the Princess.

Lyserg never believved he'd be at the wedding of Hao Asakura but there you go...

The wedding night was...magical in Tuara's words.

But as master of the universe other things called him to 'work' leaving Tuara alone again.

She moved to London and lived with Lyserg.

A month later, she found out she was pergnant.

Lyserg still hadn't told anyone of the gang that she was living with him.

Tuara still hadn't seen Hao.

But was sure he knew.

"Twins. A boy and a girl." She told Lyserg laughing.

"It does run in the family." He shurgged.

"I want to name one after you." She decided suddenly.

"Me?" He laughed.

"Yeah...I really do." She said seriously.

"Talk names with your husband Tuara." He told her taking a sip of tea.

Please." She begged.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd be honoured."

Lyserg went to Oxford University and was training to be a policeman like his father.

On the twenty-ninth of April she went into labour...

Five hours later she stared into the eyes of her two children.

One pair of warm chocolate brown eyes stared at her.

Along with emerald.

"Beautiful." Lyserg said from beside her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For being there. Through everything." She said softly.

"Your husband is the master of the universe if I didn't he'd kill me...but I don't do it because of that...I do it because you're my best friend and basiclly now my sister." He said.

"Would you like to hold Lyserg-Horo?" She grinned handing him the oldest twin.

"I think I just found my apprentice." He laughed softly staring at the boy.

"Keep your pendulum using paws off my little Ly." She growled.

"Yes my queen." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature." She groaned settling back.

Someone knocked on the door and the nurse walked in.

"Um hello Mrs Asakura, Mr Diethel there's a man here claiming to be Hao Asakura..." The English nurse said.

"Oh now he shows up. Allow him in please." She said rolling her eyes.

Two minutes later Asakura Hao came in.

He sat down next to her briefly looking at Lyserg holding smaller Lyserg.

"Names?" He breathed stroking the baby Tuara was currently holding.

"There's no changing my mind I warn you Asakura Hao. I carried them and went through the pain of labour. I'm naming my children." She warned him and Hao as powerful as he was...shivered at the tone of his wife.

"The boy Lyserg is holding is Lyserg-Horo or Ly for short."

Hao smiled slightly. "And this little girl?" He asked.

"Iris-Ran.." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Regal names for my heirs." He nodded.

"Thank you Hao, for giving me them." She whispered.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy, maybe walk these two up and down the halls. Show off the Asakura children." Lyserg said.

"Thanks Lyserg."

The green haired man left with the two babies.

"Tuara...they're amazing." He said.

"Yes...but I'm gonna warn you right now...those are not just your children they are mine too. If I find out that you created this marriage to get an heir, I will crush you, Shaman King or not."

Hao gulped for the second time in his lifetime at this girl, this woman, his wife, the mother of his children and in his eyes the most terrifing and most beautiful thing in this world and beyond.

"Tuara. I would never hurt one of my children or you for that matter...I loved you in my first life. I waited a thousand years for you. I'm not going to let you go now...I understand that it must have killed you to see what I was doing but..."

"Do we a favour, shut up and tell me what you want to tell me Asakura." His wife warned.

"I did and always loved you Tuara Asakura." He told her brown met emerald.

The next thing Hao knew was the sensation of her lips on his.

When the need for air came she pulled away.

"Go do your duty Hao I'll be here when you come home."

He nodded and the Shaman King was gone Tuara lay back in her bed.

"Who'd have thought...I'd be married to Hao Asakura, Shaman Queen and mother to two beautiful children...I don't know if I derserve this butl...I'll roll with it." She smiled.

* * *

**one more CHAPTER! **

**i just didnt see Tuara with Ren anymore...but i like it actuali, tell me what you think! **


	13. Reunion

**Me: the last chapter...i cant believe it... :( **

**Lyserg: neither can i...**

**Tuara: same here...Ali still doesnt own...**

* * *

Tuara continued to live in London with Lyserg when Hao was not around.

Her son was exactly like his father. With the same dark hair and eyes.

He knew who is father was but looked up to his Godfather Lyserg to know end.

But he was an Asakura through and through, but for Preschool he was down as Lyserg Asakura-Diethel.

And Iris was Iris Asakura-Diethel.

It was an honour to Lyserg for allowing them to stay with him, it was Hao's idea.

Her daughter was Tuara's spitting image the same aurburn hair in waves and eyes.

By four they were amazing children, already speaking at an adult level with intellence to match.

But again the children of the Shaman King were born to be brillant were they not.

Tuara wondered whether or not she should not bother Lyserg and asked if he wanted her to move out.

He told her to shut up they she injoyed her company, and the childrens.

Lyserg was the childrens Godfather, he doted on Iris who was to follow in her mothers footsteps already working with small fan workings.

Iris had boldly procailmed herself as the next air master of the world and best in her generation.

Ly was in awe of Lyserg's pendulum and like Lyserg had said on the day of his birth, he was to be his apprentice starting training at seven like Lyserg had before him.

It was like that, Tuara had everything she needed a daughter, a son, a husband and a brother.

Until the letter came for the reunion at Furnbari.

"Do you want to go?" Lyserg asked

A twenty-two year old Tuara nodded. "I do...but I'll need some confidence can I go with you. And I want to take the kids, they have a right to meet their uncle and all the people they've heard about." She said.

"Well it looks like we're going to Furnbari now I have to get onto Chocolove's case..." He said frowning.

"You work to much..."

"Of course I do. Be gone woman it's your turn to make dinner." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked out of the room.

- Three Months Later -

"They're late when are they going to arrive Ryuu..." An annoyed Hana Asakura said.

"We did agree on meeting here but there's still an hour left that's why there's no one here yet."

"I DON'T CARE THE WAITING'S KILLING ME!" Shouted the Asakura heir.

He then kicked Ryuu with his left leg.

Such a power kick in just one leg is proof you are Anna's son.

Thats when Horohoro showed up. "So this is little Hana lets see who you look like."

He then got a punch from the blond asking who this pervert was.

"Wow that all you can do? Pathetic!" Seven year old Hana turned toward the voice and found himself face to face with a four year old aurburn haired girl with emerald eyes.

Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a red cheongsam with a gold leaf design up one side.

It came to just above her knees and had two spilts up the side and black tights unerneath.

She looked regal and disintrested but Ryuu saw something in the girl which was familier.

"Excuse me!" Hana shouted.

"Are you deaf as well as weak? I said. You. Are. Pathetic." She said crossing her arms.

And Hana aimed a kick at the girl.

She caught it. "Really?" She laughed and threw it down.

"I see you've met Iris." Ryuu and Hana looked up to Horohoro, Lyserg and Chocolove.

"Lyserg-kun! I just wanted..." Iris smiled shyly.

"To show off?" He smiled coming down to her level.

"That and I wanted to meet Hana! Ly isn't gonna get on with him." She said.

Lyserg smiled and lifted her up.

"Um Lyserg who is this kid?" Chocolove said.

"One half of a serious troublesome duo, which reminds me...Iris where's Ly?" He asked the girl.

"Um..."

"Here." A chocolate haired boy said appearing at his feet.

Dressed in a white dress shirt and pants.

It was obvious these two were twins.

Lyserg put Iris down again next to her brother.

"Whats the verdict Iris?" Ly asked the girl.

"I could kick his ass, you would destory him." She said.

"Iris don't swear." Lyserg hissed.

"He asked for the verdict. I gave it too him." She shurgged.

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are?" Hana frowned.

"I am Iris Ran." She told him.

"And I'm Lyserg-Horo Yoh but everyone calls me Ly." The boy said.

"Wait Lyserg are they..." Horohoro said mouth dropping.

"They are my godkids." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god thats a carriage." Hana shouted pointing.

"Its just him." Chocolove laughed.

"To stubborn to take a car."

In the carriage was Ren Tao carrying a baby, a baby with silver hair and red eyes.

"Who is this?" Iris asked Lyserg.

"That my little wind-child is Ren Tao." He told her as the others gushed over the baby named Men.

"So that is Ren Tao." Rens eyes flickered to her and widdened slightly at the aurburn hair and emerald eyes.

They went into a resturant and perceeded to eat and drink.

"So Ren who's the mother?" Horohoro asked.

"Forget it I'm not telling you." Red shook his head.

"Quite obvious really." Lyserg smiled.

"Silver hair ad red eyes...put two and two together." Iris nodded.

"Silver hair...NO WAY!" Horohoro shouted.

"Excuse me miss, but can you get me an extra coffee." Lyserg said after recieving a text when Ryuu left to collect Yoh and Anna.

"For who?" Horohoro asked.

"Thw twins mother.." Lyserg smirked.

"Who?" Ren frowned.

"Thats for you to find out." Lyserg chuckled lightly.

"What..."

"Me." They all looked up and their jaws dropped.

Her aurburn hair was free down her back she wore a fitted leather jacket over a black slik blouse, a black skirt that graced her thighs and a pair of heels.

"Tuara..." Horohoro breathed.

"Mother, you named us after these people why?" Iris said bored drinking her juice.

Tuara chuckled.

"Becuase their the ones that led me to your father child." She said to her daughter.

"I still can't believe these people are the legandary warriors father and Lyserg-kun is always talking about. And he is Hana Asakura? I swear to god..." Ly groaned.

"I see you haven't impressed my children. But please be nice to your cousin." She said.

Lyserg moved up. "I saved you a space Tuara." Hwe said passing her the coffee.

"The way you like it." He told her.

"Thanks Lyserg." She said.

"How are you so close?" Ren asked frowning.

"I live with him." Tuara said taking a drink.

Ren almost choked.

"Do you have a job?" Horohoro asked.

"You coud say I make sure Hao stays on tracks and in line." She said after thinking making Lyserg almost spit out his drink and the twins to laugh.

"So like a secretary." Ren said.

"No, his wife." Lyserg said.

They all spat out their drinks.

"WHAT!" Horohoro shouted.

"What happened to letting them down gently?" Tuara said shaking her head.

"You were taking to long." He said shurgging.

"Wait you knew?" Horohoro shouted at Lyserg.

"I walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, I was there when she gave birth to these genius' and I'm snt out of my own home every time Hao decides to visit..."

"Shut up!" Tuara said giving him a dig in he ribs.

"Darling you know I love you around.." He chuckled.

"Excuse me but...YOU'RE HAO'S WIFE!" Horohoro shouted.

"Last time I checked correct. I am the mother of his children, and I guess I'm aunt-in-law to Hana over there." She said distantly.

"So don't thinkyou'e going to run the Asakura family for long I'm after that spot!" Iris said huffing.

"Wouldn't that go to the older twin?" Lyserg frowned.

"No Ly is your apprentice. Besides the job more suits Iris doesn't it?" Tuara said.

"She certainly is intense." Chocolove said smiling as they got up to go for a walk.

"Wouldn't be my daughter if she wasn't. Or Hao's daughter for that matter." Tuara said.

"Oh sure I have nothing to do with it." Lyserg roled his eyes.

"No comment." Tuara laughed.

Iris tugged on Hanas sleeve.

"What?" He frowned.

"I...I'm kinda glad your my cousin actually." She said shyly.

"Um...thanks!" He saida blush rising on his cheeks.

"But I still want to be Head of the Asakura clan! But I hope it will be an equal fight!" She said holding her hand out to shake.

"Uh, yeah!"

Tuara saw this and smiled.

Ly tugged on Ren's pants.

He looked down at him. "Yes?"

"I want to thank you for everything you did for my mother in the past. I don't think she would have ever met our father or Lyserg if you hadn't saved her all those years ago." He said.

Ren stared at the little boy.

"What?"

"Mother wasn't ever truly hapy then when she told me about you. She always said to be a man you have to be like Ren Tao. She told me everything you did for her. You became my idol along with Lyserg." The boy said.

"I'm glad, you were in my mothers life." Ly said.

"So am I." Ren agreed.

"Such good memories." Horohoro said looking around.

"Lyserg, Chocolove this is your first time in Furnbari is it not?" Ren said.

"It is, it is quite a peacful place." He said.

"Like that day seven years ago." Everyone grew silent as they thought about what happened with Hao.

"But we grew up and realised the world is too big and we do not have the power to change it."

"I think Hao knew that all along."

"I'm sorry." Tuara said suddenly.

They all looked at her.

"I shouldn't have ran off like that. I should have stayed with you I..." Lyserg put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tuara we have been through this." He said.

"It still doesn't help disgise the fact I ran off." She said.

"You didn't run, you walked but you still helped us from the background." They all looked over.

"Yoh."

The man smiled.

"Hey there everyone! Hey Hana sorry we couldn't get home sooner. Things to do around the world..."

He then got a kick in the shins from his son.

"Well there goes the idea of Hana having siblings." Iris said smirking slightly.

A smirk that matched her fathers.

"Oh can it Iris." Hana said huffing. Already they were bonding it was actually quite cute.

Both laughed.

"Don't fall for the cute innocent look. Trust me. She maybe four, but this girl is every inch her fathers daughter." Ly said running oer to them.

Yoh frowned.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My kids." He looked at Tuara and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Tuara!" He said.

"Yoh, meet your niece and nephew."

Yoh looked at the twins. "No way...hey there!" He said smiling at the two.

"Pleasure." Iris nodded.

"Nice to meet ya." Ly nodded.

"So you married Hao." Yoh said staring at her.

"Thats right."

"Not surprised." Anna said.

"Your never surprised."

The party after that was just like old times. Ren and Horohoro argued.

Chocolove cracked stupid jokes.

Iris, Ly and Hana played video games.

Anna gave out to Yoh...

Manta showed up with a lot of presents.

And Tuara watched it all with Lyserg from the background.

That night Tuara stepped out onto the pattio.

"Hello." She turned to Yoh.

"Hi." She said.

"Your kids are quite amazing." He said.

"What your trying to say is your daughter is scary as hell." She grinned.

"That too. But I think she'll keep Hana on her toes when she's older." Yoh laughed.

"Me too."

"You know, we're family now!" He grinned at her.

"Indeed we are."

He offered her a hand to shake.

"Welcome to the family Tuara."

She shook it. "Pleasure to be here."

And that is where it ends. In Furnbari Tokyo Japan, where it all began...

* * *

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! its over :( but dont fret i'll b back again with another Shaman King Fanfic! (hopfully) very very soon!**

**so tell me do u like the ending! tnx guys love ulots! **


	14. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Hi, I'm here to tell you THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**Stay tuned it should be up soon!**

**Thank u! **


End file.
